


As The a Baby Crawls

by Tony_stark24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Baby Fic, Baby Tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, Other, Parent Avengers, Platonic Relationships, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki, Tony allergic, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_stark24/pseuds/Tony_stark24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tony is turned into a bouncing baby boy what will the team find out about his past? Wait Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

"How's everyone doing?" Steve asked his teammates over the comm.

He heard 3 all goods from Natasha, Clint, Thor but he didn't get a response from Tony and of course Bruce he stopped looking for answers after the New York battle.

"Tony, Tony come in?" Steve said concerned.

"Steve come help!" Tony screamed in his ear.

Steve took off towards Tony and called for the others.

They found the armor but no Tony.

"Where did he go?" Clint asked then a scream was heard just to the left of Natasha she walked over to a cardboard box and found a little baby boy wrapped tightly in a green blanket.

"Hey, hey shhh it's ok buddy, your ok." Natasha cooed.

The rest of the team came over and looked down at the little boy. "Here hold him for a second," she told Bruce."The rest of us will go look for Tony, bring him back to the tower and we will send a search warrant for him." She finished.

"That won't be necessary." Bruce said.

They could see where the blanket fell and a soft blue glow came from under his onesie.

"No way." Clint said flabbergasted.

"Tony?" Bruce asked the baby, in response Bruce got a milky tooth smile and a giggle from the baby.

"Crap." A voice said from behind them.

Loki stood proud on the top of a dumpster. "Loki! What did you do to friend Stark?" Thor yelled.

"I didn't do anything, you can thank Amora for this, I am saddened because he is only 5 months old I bet on 6." Loki said.

"Can you fix him brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes but I don't want to goodbye mortals!" And with that Loki vanished.

Tony started to cry and Bruce held him tight and told him words of comfort.

"Who's going to tell Pepper?" Clint asked and in response 5 scared reactions and a giggle from Tony.

They made it back to the Tower and Bruce was still holding Tony close to his chest while Natasha went to look for Pepper and Steve and Clint made their way to S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce ordered Thor to go and get the biggest, fluffiest pillow he could find in the Tower just for a reason to be with Tony.

Bruce cradled Tony by putting Tonys head in the bridge of his neck and grabbed a towel from the kitchen and placed it under Tonys head incase he decided that throwing up on Bruce was a good idea.

Bruce secretly loved babies he loved the way their skin felt and the wariness that radiated off of there bodies and just how tiny they were. Bruce walked around the living room and went out to the balcony and sat down in a lounge chair he glanced down and found that Tony was asleep and had a handful of Bruce's shirt clutched in his tiny hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Tony, I just don't know what we can do to help." Bruce said quietly.

Thor came in the living room and set the pillow down and went out to Bruce. "I could try to find my brother and see if he could help us?" Thor spoke quietly.

"You could try but don't go until tomorrow it's to late now." Bruce responded.

They both heard crying coming from the kitchen and made their way back in and found Tonys girlfriend in tears hugging Natasha, Pepper looked up and saw Tony asleep on Bruce's shoulder and went over and took Tonys hand.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"We don't know but we will bring him back don't worry Pepper." Natasha told her.

"He's so tiny, can I hold him?" She asked and Bruce gently pulled Tony away from his body and into Peppers.

"Why is there a giant pillow on the couch?" Natasha asked.

"Friend Bruce had me bring it down." Thor informed her.

She glanced at Bruce confused. "Until we can get a a playpen for him he can sleep on that and crawl over it." Bruce answered.

"Oh that's makes sense." Natasha said.

It was 9:45 and Tony was still fast asleep but now has moved to Clint's arms, everyone was watching tv and slowly falling asleep. Tony started to move around and wake up Clint, he looked down and saw tears in Tony's eyes.

"What's wrong Tony?" Clint asked, his words woke Bruce up and he slowly made he way over. "He looks paler than he did awhile ago Bruce." Clint said concerned.

"Its ok Tony your ok..." Bruce cooed. "Yeah I noticed that to, he doesn't seem hot at all maybe it's nothing." Bruce suggested, just then a loud scream/wail came from Tony.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Bruce asked quickly.

"Maybe he needs his diaper changed?" Clint asked.

"Ok let me take him." Bruce answered.

He gently took Tony from Clint's arms and made his way to the new nursery set up by SHEILD agents and placed a crying Tony on the changing station, he undid the buttons on Tonys onesie and gasped at the purple bruises that were blooming on Tony little torso.

"JARVIS call Clint and tell him to get everyone up and meet me in the nursery." Bruce said quietly hoping he caught that.

"Of course ." JARVIS answered.

About 5 minutes later he heard a knock on the door and made his way over leaving Tony sleeping on the changing mat.

"Bruce, Bruce what's wrong!" He could hear Steve yelling, he opened the door and saw 5 very concerned faces looking at him.

"Get in here and be quiet." He stated firmly.

Everyone made their way in and crowded around little Tony.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Natasha asked.

"Lift his onesie." Was all he said, she did and everyone gasped just like Bruce did and saw that they had woken up Tony who was now crying from Steve gently brushing his fingers on his stomach.

Bruce could tell everyone was afraid to pick him up wondering if they would hurt him. Clint was strong and picked Tony up and held him awkwardly so he wasn't touching or putting pressure on Tonys torso which in reality was harder than he thought.  
"What happened?" Steve asked nervously.

"I'm guessing that its from the battle before he transformed and now is showing his injuries to us." Bruce said flatly.

"That doesn't make sense, he had the armor on, he never gets this hurt." Natasha said firmly taking Tonys hand while Clint held him up.

"Maybe there's more to Tony then we knew." Clint said quietly.

"Yes, there is." A voice sounded from the doorway, it was Pepper.

"I knew Tony would never tell you but if he's like this for who knows how long I'll tell you." She said softly then left the room as silently as she came.


	2. The story

Pepper was on the couch when everyone came out, Steve now holding Tony awkwardly while he slept.

"I'm sorry," Pepper said as she started to stand, "I didn't mean to run out of there like that, I just want ready for that." She stated.

Steve gently sat down beside her and gave her a guilty smile. "I think we're ready to hear what you mean by there is a lot we don't know about him." He motioned to sleeping Tony.

Everyone quietly found a place to sit and looked at Pepper. "Well back when Tony just came back from Afghanistan he just about broke right in front of me for the whole first week back. He told me that they would tell him that he was useless and didn't deserve anything but punishment, and they gave him punishment. I'm pretty sure Natasha and Clint are very familiar with water boarding, but that's what they did," she looked over and saw the shocked faces of Clint and Natasha but continued on, "he told me they would yell and him and punish him for not responding, when he told me this he broke down screaming that he couldn't tell them cause he couldn't breathe, and he believed that everything they told him was true." She finished.

Silence filled the room each face dripping of different emotion, mostly hurt. Steve got up with Tony and walked to the window, everyone looked over to see him pointing out each building and speaking softly to the now awake Tony.

Natasha looks softly at Pepper and quietly asks "Pepper what that has to do with the bruises?" Peppers emotion changes drastically from sad and confused to heartbroken and guilty.

"There from Howard." Is all she says and practically runs from the living room to her bedroom. You could easily hear her crying and talking to JARVIS.

Natasha glanced at Clint and they walked out of the room together. Bruce slowly stood up and silently walked to Steve.

"Hey." Bruce said quietly.

"Hello Bruce, would you like to hold him?" Steve asked in a hushed voice.

"No, I don't… I can't, not when I feel this worked up, I don't want to risk his life if I turn." Bruce replied.

"Oh ok." Steve said. Tony shifted in Steve's arms and let out an ear-piercing wail. Bruce reacted immediately taking Tony in his arms and going back towards the nursery. Everyone followed him he could hear the footsteps, Pepper now coming out of her room and coming up right next to Bruce and Tony cried his eyes out.

"What's going on what happened?" She demanded.

"We don't know pep, but I have a feeling were about to find out." Bruce told her.

They entered the nursery and Bruce lightly placed Tony on the changing table only to have him scream in agony. They all cringed in sympathy as Steve put Tony on his stomach and lifted the white onesie he was still in. Under the cloth lay burn marks stretching from his little neck down to his diaper line. Bruce cursed softly and left the room quickly.

Steve leaned down so he was eye to eye with little Tony, his face was bright red from shedding so many tears and his clump of curly black hair was stuck to his skin. Steve gently took his little fingers and held them close to his body to assure Tony that he was here. Bruce came back in with his bag and swiftly took out a blue tube of burn ointment.

"Steve, hold him still it will help but will sting and at this age it won't feel good at all." Bruce told him firmly.

Steve did what he was told and Bruce squeezed some out of the tube and blew on it to try to warm it up, pushing his luck he slathered it on Tony's back and the baby boy screamed and kicked his little legs everywhere they could go. But Steve held him firmly on the changing table, letting Bruce finish what he started.

"He probably thinks were hurting him instead of helping." Pepper said softly. Thor and Steve nodded their heads in agreement

"It's all I can do now; we just have to make sure he doesn't roll on his back." Bruce told them.

Pepper grabbed the light green blanket they found him in and handed it to Steve. He skillfully wrapped the crying baby in the blanket and headed out to the balcony off of the room.

"Where did friend Natasha and the Eye of Hawk go?" Thor questioned.

"Probably to go see if SHEILD has anything on Tony, stuff that they didn't and don't know about." Bruce suggested.

"They won't find anything." Pepper said sternly.

"And why not?" Clint asked with Natasha trailing behind him.

"Tony deleted everything, trust me." Pepper replied with.

They took that as an answer and sat on the cream colored couch taking up a quarter of the room. It was obvious that they didn't find anything by the shutdown look on their faces.

"Do you know anything else about Howard Pepper?" Natasha asked quietly.

Steve came in with a sleeping tony in his arms and laid him in the crib on his stomach. Bruce walked quickly over to the crib and flipped tony on his back cringing at the twisted look tony gets on his little face.

"Even though he's hurt he can't sleep on his stomach at this age." Bruce tells him.

Steve nods and heads over to the rocking chair, taking a seat and letting out a heavy sigh. Bruce lowers the crib and sits next to tony and strokes his tiny curls. Natasha's eyes are still locked on Peppers waiting for an answer.

"Yes I do but I don't think I want to tell you." She says casting her gaze on the ground.

"Pepper we need to know bruises and burn marks keep showing up on him daily!" Steve says a little harshly.

"How about I don't tell you but you may ask questions and if JARVIS and I can answer them we will." Pepper says confidently. The group considers this then Natasha gives her a look saying that they agree.

"How long did this abuse go on?" Clint asks, noting how Pepper flinches at the word abuse.

"Up until he left for MIT." She answered. Clint nods and goes back to looking at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

"What's the worst Howard has done to him?" Steve asks.

"Howard shot him in the gut when he was 14, he told me that they were in the workshop for the first time together, he said he thought things between his dad and him were about to disappear until Howard told him to design a new bomb. Of course he refused and Howard said he didn't like that answer and threatened to kill Jarvis, there family butler at the time, in a day. The next day Tony still refused so Howard shot Jarvis in the head killing him instantly then he walked over to tony, pulled the trigger and yelled at him 'You're a disgrace to this family, I wish you were never born!'." Pepper had tears flowing down her face, in fact, everyone did.

"Sir created me in honor of Mr. Edwin Jarvis." JARVIS spoke quietly.

"Any more questions?" Pepper asks heartbroken and obviously no wanting to talk. No one answered so she left the room and the team sat in silence, until Tony's cry's spilled through it like a bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: no slash through this story sorry….but praying to update frequently but exams are coming ugggggggg thank you and plezzzz review . Please beware language from Fury in this chapter

Steve looked over and saw tears streaming out of Tony's eyes; he went over and gently picked the boy up bouncing him lightly on his hip. Tony calmed down to the motion but the tears never stopped coming out.

Steve looks at Bruce obviously not knowing what to do; Bruce shakes his head and places his big hand under Tony's head. Tony's cries stop and the two men become hypnotized by his brown orbs staring up at them. Tony giggles and reaches for Steve's chest

Steve positions Tony so he is now safely on his chest with his head lying on Steve's shoulders. Natasha comes up next to Steve and grabs Tony's fingers, lightly holding them and just smiling down at the boy.

It's true that to everyone tony is a spark of cuteness and relaxation. But the things they had learned about Tony shake them to the core.

"Do you want to hold him?" Steve asks Natasha.

"Sure." She says simply.

Steve adjusts Tony and hands him over to Natasha; she skillfully takes him and places him in the crook of her elbow. Something comes across Natasha's face that no one has ever seen, even Clint, a smile. Tony gurgles and grabs her strand of hair that has dropped next to his ear. She feels a vibrating on her arm that is supporting him; she feels scared for a second then replaces it with curiosity. She finds out that the sound is coming from his stomach. Glancing at the clock she notices it's already 11pm.

"He's hungry." She says not looking into anyone's eyes but Tony's.

Bruce nods and exits the room.

She notices that he starts getting fussy and red in the face, turning his body she sees the deep dark color of red on his back.

"Иди Брюса сейчас!" Natasha screams to Clint, he gets the message and darts out the room.

Natasha runs to the changing table practically ripping the onesie off the baby.

"Grab me his bag." She motions to Steve; he picks up the bag and tosses it to Natasha.

She gets to work slathering the cream on Tony's back, ignoring the cries of pain from the boy as much as possible. Once done she goes to the dresser and pulls out a new outfit, a light blue sleeping outfit with a white hat, and slips it on the boy's body with perfection.

Gracefully picking him up and taking him out to the balcony that Steve was on not too long ago. Lightly bouncing and rocking him back and forth in her arms until his eyes slid shut. She silently walked back into the room, placed Tony in his crib. While locking the boy in she turns and gives ever man a death stare, Bruce now here with Clint confused on what's going on with a bottle in his hand.

"He's finally asleep, he'll wake up soon being hungry still, sorry Bruce, but we are having a meeting in 20 in the living room. Everyone put on something comfy, I have a feeling it will be a long night." She says and whips out of the room.

She turns around in the hallway the glare at everyone once again then stalks out like the pro she is.

Everyone was sitting in the room (except Pepper), the TV was on but mute. The clock now read 11:37. You could easily see the exhaustion engraved on everyone's face. Clint breaks the silence.

"So anyone know where Pepper went?" He asked.

"Master Barton, Miss Potts left the building approximately 26.55 minutes ago." JARVIS answers smoothly.

"Why? Where was she going?" Natasha asks sternly.

"She was at a high level of distress; she has gone to the Stark Mansion out in North Carolina. I was told to tell you that if you are in need of her to please contact immediately, but she refuses to come back until Sir is back to his original size." He responds.

Anger fly's through the room, Natasha looks like she could easily kill Pepper the next time she sees her.

"Forget about her. She left. Were here and that's all Tony needs," Steve says in his Captain America voice, "We need to go over everything we have learned and come up with a plan." He finishes.

"Tony's been abused and has never told anyone, now we know after he's been turned into a bouncing baby boy! Burn marks mask his backs and bruises liter his torso, they keep showing up at random times and we are taking care of him until there's a way to get him back!" Clint yells.

"So this is what's been going on? And that's why Stark never showed up to out meeting?" Nick Fury said in a strict voice.

Everyone whips their heads to the door to see the one and only true Nick Fury standing there looking unamused. Steve gets up and stands in front of the hallway, protecting what's down there in the 3rd door.

"How did you not know? SHEILD agents were already up here setting up a nursery!" Clint yells.

"I honestly thought it was a joke, or that one of you knocked up the Widow." He spits back.

"Oh director, I wouldn't let that happen and you know it." Natasha says sarcastically.

"Whatever. Who the hell did this?" Fury yells.

"Amora, I have met with her more than once in my lifetime, I did not know she was this powerful." Thor says casting his eyes on the ground.

"That bitch did this!" Fury says.

"Do you know her sir?" Steve asks.

"Yes, I met her back before the Avengers was even a thought. She said to me she would get me back, I shot her in the leg, and that someone would pay for that." He says quietly.

Shock crosses everyone's faces, then rage.

"You did this to him!" Steve shouts from across the room.

"Yes and no. Let me see him." Fury says firmly.

"No." Bruce says sternly.

"Captain I suggest you move from you post and let me see the boy." Fury replies with.

"No, you did this to him what makes you think we will let you see him?" Steve shoots back.

"I happen to have a gift for him, so step aside." Fury says.

Steve looks confused and lets him pass; the team follows him into Tony's room. Fury gently takes a stuffed red and gold bear from his long black trench coat. He looks at it for a while before stepping up to Tony's crib and sets the bear in the corner and leans down to Tony's ear and quietly whispers into his ear.

"I'm very sorry tony, I will have everyone working to fix this." Then turns to leave, once at the door he turns back to the team and give them a sad look.

"I know about the abuse, he told me when we met back at an expo when he was 17. I was heartbreaking to hear. I saw a bandage poking out from under his suit and asked him what it was from. He looked away for a while then turned back to me and peeled the bandage back and under it was a cut, deep enough that it had stiches neatly lined across it. He answered with 'Ask Howard' then pulled his jacket over it covering it up now completely and walked out from the expo into his own car and drove off. So yes I know, and I am truly sorry for what your about to see if you say the injuries just start popping out." He says and those were the last words heard from Nick Fury that night.

Bruce walked back out to the living room after kissing Tony lightly on the forehead. The others follow him out. Each person takes a position across the living room. Natasha and Clint share the space closest to the fireplace. Bruce taking the couch, Thor places himself next to the window looking over the night city. Steve stays closest to Tony's door. Everyone falls asleep at one point.

Around 2:45 AM Natasha wakes to the cries of Tony. She silently walks the to bedroom seeing that Tony is wide awake and squirming around in his crib, his little white cap lay next to his head. She gently pics him up and walks out to the kitchen.

Taking the bottle Bruce made hours before out of the fridge and placing it in a pan over the open flame of the stove. After about 7 minutes she checks the warmth but placing a drip of the liquid on her wrist. Smiling to herself at the warmth she walks out to the landing platform of the iron man armor and takes a seat on the middle.

Placing Tony correctly in her arms she brings the bottle to his lips and he sucks happily on the bottle watching her eyes with his own. Natasha smiles and him and looks up at the stars. She hears footsteps behind her and doesn't care enough to look to see who it is.

The person sits down next to her and she glances over to see that its Clint smiling sweetly at the sight of Tony wrapped safely in her arms.

"He's adorable, I must say." Clint says in a hushed voice.

"Yeah he is." She replies.

They sit in silence until Tony finishes half the bottle; Natasha gently pats the uninjured side of his back until a couple burps pop out of him. Clint laughs quietly off the to side and Natasha glances over with an amused look in her eyes. She tries to get Tony to drink more but he's so tired that his eyes just drop until they are completely closed.

"Aw man, if only he was like that now. I swear that man never sleeps." Clint says.

"Yeah, you want to hold him I have to go use the bathroom." She asks him.

"Um sure, but how?" He asks.

Natasha laughs at his confusion and places Tony in Clint's arms making sure that his arm is holding the little boys head.

Clint sighs softly when she leaves, he has never held a baby before, and Tony just looks so damn cute in his arms that the smile on his face never leaves even when Natasha comes back and lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I would love to hear from you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-KONKANI IS AN INDIAN LANGUAGE. PLEASE REVIEW!

Natasha woke to Tony crying; she slowly lifted her head from Clint's shoulder and saw him trying to calm down the boy. She threw her head to the side the check the time because the sun wasn't up yet. 7:01 it read.

In the living room the tired avengers still slept peacefully in there uncomfortable positions. Bruce had moved to the fireplace where Natasha and Clint had once been, showing that he was up and one point in the night. Steve was still placed next to the hallway.  
Natasha was surprised at the fact that Tony slept in Clint's arms for almost 5 hours.

She got up and took Tony from Clint whispering that his diaper needed to be changed; she walked silently to the nursery and placed him on the warm changing table.

She undid the buttons and rubbed her hands together to make sure they weren't freezing on his baby smooth skin. Slowly untangling his limbs from the clothes she got him in only a diaper and smiled at the sight.

"Take a pic JARVIS." She said holding in her laughing.  
She heard a tiny click and then when to work.

Seeing that the bruises and burns were healing nicely she undid the diaper and got him in a clean one in under a minute. Tony laughed when she tickled his stomach and made funny noises from her mouth.

The little baby whined and started grabbing the air towards his crib; she brought him over and sat on the edge wondering what he wanted. Turns out he was reaching for the little bear Fury brought the night before.

She grabbed it and passed it over; he looked at it with curiosity in his eyes as he studied the thing in his arms. He laughed and squealed whenever he would squeeze it. Natasha loved watching him and could do it all day, but she knew she couldn't. Standing up she walked out of the room and softly shut the door. Clint was in the kitchen making coffee and smiling to himself about who knows what.

Steve came in about 20 minutes later looking tired and confused.

"Steve, go take a shower and meet us back here for breakfast." Natasha told him sternly.

He left after cooing to Tony; Clint put a bottle of warm milk to Tony's lips (still in Natasha's arms) and took Tony carefully from her arms.

He sat lazily on the couch next to sleeping Bruce, after burping him and giving him the rest of the bottle he carefully set Tony on Bruce's chest to see what he would do.

Turns out Tony LOVES to climb and crawl on people, even Bruce. He got down on all fours and dragged his little 13 pound self over Bruce's chest, which woke up Bruce immediately.

"Hey buddy." He said happily.

Tony giggled in delight and slapped his pudgy hands on Bruce's cheeks; Bruce could hear Clint snickering in the back. The onesie Natasha had put on Tony consisted of elephants and blue trains, he looked adorable. His little hat had tiny fake ears sticking out of it and it was a light blue color.

"He is the most well behaved 5 month old I have ever met." Clint says.

Natasha snorts. "Barton, that's the only 5 month you have ever met."

Bruce starts laughing which shakes Tony's body and causes him to gurgle and babble in delight.

Steve walks into a sight which he will never forget, bruce and Natasha holding Tony up as he tries to prove that he can walk. Clint has his phone in his hand recording the whole thing. Steve laughs and enters the room.

"What is going on?" He asks.

"Well Tony started to roll on his stomach and then over again and we figured he was trying to get himself up, so they took his arms and this is how we ended up!" Clint says a little too cheery for 7:45 in the morning.

"Ok, where's Thor...I swear I thought I saw him when I wok…?" Steve starts.

"Went to try to find his brother, Bruce said that Thor promised to look for him." Clint finishes.

"Not promised but it looks like that's what he meant." Bruce pipes in quietly.

"There's coffee in the pot and food in the cupboard." Natasha tells him.

"Ok thanks." Steve replies and leaves the living room.

Around 11 that day Tony started fidgeting in his high chair that was now set up in the kitchen on the end of the island. They already fed him and he took an hour nap on Steve's chest only an hour ago.

"Tony what's wrong?" Bruce keeps asking him. Tony then started to shed tears.

"What? Tony! What's wrong buddy?" Bruce asked again.

"Bruce what do you think!" Natasha screams at him, taking tony and running down to the bathroom.

She undresses Tony and almost starts crying at the sight. His sweet, soft skin now had a large gash going along for about 4 inches right under his stomach.

She hears gasps once again behind and whips her head to give Bruce the silent message. 'Go get your bag. NOW!'

He storms out of the room and Clint comes and gets a towel and presses hard on the gash. Steve now has tears running down his face, along with Clint. When Bruce comes back his face is red but no tears have poured out yet.

Bruce grabs his stich string and a medium sized needle and tells Steve to help hold tony down with Natasha.

"I would give him some numbing medicine but I don't have the right dose for his size." He tells them quickly.

Clint removes the towel and carefully steps back. Bruce gets to work right away, cleaning it and then slowly stitching it up. Tony was full on screaming, making everyone want to just pick him up, hold him close, and tell him that no one will ever be able to hurt him anymore.

Bruce finished and ordered Clint to grab new clothes. He was back within 2 minutes. They through Tony's old clothes into the hamper and Natasha slipped him in a nice warm onesie made of smooth and soft flannel, chosen by Clint.

They wrap him up lightly in a red and gold blanket and Bruce places him in Steve's arms while he goes and cleans up the sink, and his supplies.

Everyone heads out to the living room and watch as Tony cries himself to sleep. Once asleep peacefully in Steve's arms everyone relaxes.

"Now what? And why does this keep happening?" Steve asks.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything. Cause I feel like a sitting duck while Thor does all the work." Clint tells them, and then leaves the room heading for the door.

"Well maybe this injuries come up when the happen, so what just happened could have happened also at the same time when he was really 5 months old." Bruce speaks.

The two of them look at Bruce curiously then let the words sink in. Steve tightens his hold on tony just a fraction tighter. Natasha has pure rage written on her whole face. Bruce looks at them sadly. Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" Natasha asks as she stands up to answer it.

She returns with Fury on her right side. He looks totally pissed. He strides into the room and takes a seat next to Steve.

"I found something." He says simply.

The 3 of them look at him, Bruce gets into a lazy position knowing that many words are about to be said.

"Myself and the top 5 agents I have found out that the abuse had started the day Maria brought Tony home from the hospital, only 3 days after his birth. He was born pre-mature only 7 months gestation. The final was found buried in Howard Starks file. It said that Howard hit Tony on the face and snapped his left arm in half when Maria was taking a nap and he was on baby duty, turns out all Tony wanted was food. Howard chose to starve him when he was 3 months old for about 4 days. The worst out of all of this was that Maria never found out because she was too busy going off and getting drunk, claiming that she missed the feeling of it in her blood, even though when Tony was born his medical finals states that the doctors found vodka in his blood stream." Fury tells them.

Everyone takes this information in a different way. Steve stands up and hands Tony to Natasha, who gladly took him in her arms.

"I'm going to the gym to break something." He tells them in a stern voice.

He leaves the room leaving Bruce and Natasha to talk to Fury. Natasha had red rimmed eyes and Bruce was full on crying right in front of Tony.

"Clint went to find some info; I imagine that he's going to the Stark Manor. Try to find video or files or anything." Natasha said.

"I think you two should go after him, it's hard to stay in there alone. Don't bring Steve, I'll keep you updated, and anyway it looks like Tony needs some fresh air." Fury tells them then leaves the living room.

They leave a note for Steve and head to Tony's room to get him ready. Natasha has somehow woken him up and places him on the changing table, grabbing a yellow onesie with little ducks on it and the matching hat; she hands them to Bruce and tells him she will get the diaper bag ready.

She loads it with anything a baby could possibly need. She didn't know if Tony liked binky's but packed them anyway. Next were diapers, then extra clothes, and finally the bottles and burp bibs.

She turned around and saw that Bruce had Tony completely dressed and ready for the 80 degrees weather outside. Next to the door lay a little car seat that had giraffes hanging on the handles and a soft blanket tightly folded on the end, just hanging over the edge. Attached to the seat was a little note. Natasha picked it up and read softly out loud.

"Don't you idiots go out without him in a proper seat,

good luck out there make sure you stay safe, hold Tony

tightly when you enter the family room or his old bedroom

that's where most of it took place. Get home safe."

-Fury

They lock eyes then head out the door. They take Tony's Audi noticing that it was the only option here other than Steve's motorcycle. They figure out the seat and place Tony in carefully and got in the care, Bruce driving.

Turns out that Stark Manor was only about 40 miles away. On the North side of New York. That means about 45 minutes to an hour drive. Natasha glances back to find Tony sleeping peacefully with his hand clasping tightly on the blanket. She smiled to herself and turn back around watching the buildings pass by.

"JARVIS?" Bruce asks, Natasha looks over at him in concern.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" He replies.

"Has the media caught anything about this whole thing? Mainly, Natasha and I walking to the car, outside of Stark Tower?" He asks.

"Searching now….." JARVIS tells them.

"Good idea." Natasha mumbles looking out the window. They had been driving for about 20 minutes and she knows how fast something like Bruce and Natasha having a baby could travel.

"I have found something that might interest you." JARVIS says.

A blue hologram comes up in front of Natasha and she swears in Russian, there on the cover of the New York Press lay a perfect picture of Bruce holding Tony while Natasha carries the car seat. Plastered in block letters read THE HULK AND WIDOW STARTING A FAMILY? She flips the screen so he can read it and he swears under his breath in Konkani.

"Great, just what we need." Bruce says sadly.

They arrived to the manor and got Tony out of the car and starting walking to the door. Natasha is holding Tony and notices that he tenses up as they walk closer and closer, she automatically holds him tighter and he calms down.

As they arrive Clint meets them at the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Fury told us to come, he said that it would be hard to be here alone so we came after you, and Tony got to get some air." Bruce spoke up.

"Oh, well yeah it's pretty creepy in here." Clint replies.

He widens the door and lets them in. Upon arrival they notice the smell first, a musty old smell spilling through the whole house. They walk into the kitchen and see dried blood on the walls.

"I have no idea where it came from or who it could be." Clint tells them.

"This doesn't make sense, no one have been here since the death, even Tony moved out." Natasha said. Looking down at Tony she notices that he has a bored expression on his face so she tickles him in the stomach which gets a giggle out of him and he now reaches for Clint who takes him with care.

"Well he looks happy now." Clint says laughing at how Tony slaps his hands on Clint's face.

Bruce laughs and leads them out of the kitchen; Clint takes the lead which brings them to the bedroom of Howard and Maria Stark. Tony stops laughing automatically and looks blankly at Clint, throwing him off.

"Hold him tighter, keep him safe, Fury told us that certain rooms can tick him off, he didn't mention this room though." Natasha tells him.

Clint nodded and held Tony close to him. They scoped the room looking for anything that had something to do with the abuse. Bruce was in the closet when we found a box of dusty tape and written in messy handwriting read,

Tony

Home Videos

Bruce stumbled a little and read it again, finding his strength he stood up and walked to the two searchers.

"Guys, I found it." He tells them.

Holding up the box so they could read it; Silence filled the room and Tony just giggled and clapped his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is more like a happy moment between Tony and the team. Be ready for the next chapter! Please review and tell me all of your thoughts! I love you guys!

Tony was almost dropped by Clint when Bruce set the box of taped on the bed.

Catching himself before physically dropping Tony he just took the boy tighter in his arms. Tony let out a cry from Clint squeezing his side to hard.

Natasha comes over and takes Tony and looks like she wants to slap Clint and kick him in the nuts just for Tony crying out because of him.

She talks to Tony smoothly and finally he calms down and then starts crying again for a bottle. She sighs and goes to the baby bag that was forgotten by the door.

Openly it and grabbing the bottle of cold milk she turns the the guys.

"Do you think the gas still works? Cause I could put it in the microwave but I don't think that's a very good idea." She asks them.

Bruce nods and goes over to the stove to test his knowledge, the gas flickers for a second before easily burning in Bruce's face. He smells it and gives her another nod and grabs a pot from the ones hanging above the island. Placing the bottle in there Clint goes and removes the old white sheets from the furniture and wads them up then through a them in the corner of the room.

Natasha looks cautiously at Bruce before heading to the living room and carefully sitting down. Tony's cries grow harder and Natasha try's her best to get him to eat but he won't pay attention, his eyes dart back and forth from the arm chair to the old, breaking fireplace.

Natasha can only think of the worst when she picks herself and the boy in her arms up and walks to the little bench outside of the French doors that lead to the backyard.

He calms down and looks into Natasha eyes with a pleading look, screaming 'can we go home!' She knows that they will go soon but not at the moment.

Smiling sadly at the boy she places the bottle near his mouth and he accepts it gladly.

While he's eating she looks out across the yard and thinks about how this could happen to him. She realizes that the relationship between Howard and Tony was bad but she only knew snip-it's of why.

Different ideas in future and different thoughts about everything was all she could find. She admits to herself that she is scared and not ready to see the home videos but knows that it's best for Tony. She watches the boy suck on the bottle and smiles at how wide his eyes are whenever he eats or when he just wakes up.

Once she has burped him and feed him the rest of the bottle she adjusts the boy on her hop before coming back into the house.

Bruce and Clint are in the kitchen and Natasha finds a way in without passing the living room.

She finds them taking quietly to each other and glancing at the box every other word they say.

"You ready? I don't want him here long, and this place is freaking me out. I don't want to know what happened here, did you see the way his eyes went from the armchair to the fireplace and back about 4 times before I took him outside?" She asks.

"I did." Clint answers.

"No but I noticed the burn marks on the floor next to the fireplace. This doesn't make sense, that's a cast iron fireplace with a wall in the front. The only way burn marks could get on the floor in front of it is if something was thrown in then taken back out." Bruce tells them refusing to make eye contact to anyone.

Natasha takes a deep breath. "No one tell Steve about anything but the videos, we don't need him freaking out any more than he already has."

She gives Tony a bounce on her hip so the room isn't too gloomy anymore but Tony doesn't even react he just stares out into the hallway.

"His room is down there." Clint tells them, obviously already being in there.

"You need to see what's in there, I'll take Tony and you guys go down there and see for yourself what happened." He finished.

Natasha passes over Tony and puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder and heads off to the room.

They look at the door and Bruce puts his fingers on the handle lightly and pushes on the door. Inside the room is a clean, pressed bed and a nice vacuumed floor. But Natasha caught words written on the wall behind the bed head, asking Bruce quietly to help move the bed. Behind it lays paragraphs after paragraphs of Tony words, in his natural handwriting. Looking closely at the individual paragraphs Bruce tells her how they go from age. The youngest one being only 4 years old little letters are printed neatly in a straight line,

WHY DOES MY FATHER

HATE ME?

Natasha cringes at the words looking over to see the tips of his fingers turning green. He takes deep breaths and slowly calms down. They find the oldest paragraph, it being the longest. Fine cursive is printed in small letters and going down for about a foot and across about 5 inches.

What did I ever do to deserve this, I just wanted father to see what I made today but he yelled at me and called me names that had a harsh meaning in the dictionary, my side hurts and Jarvis says that I might need stitches, I have a scar there but I don't remember how it got there. I ran to my room after the session was over and left blood trailing on the floor, which caused me 10 more whips on the back. I don't understand why my father has never loved me. It doesn't make sense, maybe I'm a screw up just like he said and I'm just too stupid to notice it.

-TES, 12th birthday

Natasha had tears running down her face and Bruce placed his hand on the surface of the wall feeling the graphite from the pencil under his fingers. Getting up and pushing the headboard back into place Natasha checks the drawers and the bathroom. She finds nothing and sits on the bed.

Through the thin mattress she feels a little rectangle, pushing her luck she lifts it up and finds a red and gold notebook with millions of things on the cover. She shows it I Bruce and they walk out the room.

They walk outside after seeing Tony and Clint siting in the grass. Clint's hands are around Tony's back holding the little boy up in a sitting position. Tony giggles and Clint makes a noise from his mouth and crosses his eyes.

Then run over and sit down next to Tony. Bruce starts holding Tony up and putting grass in Tony's jet black curls.

Natasha hands Clint the notebook and he takes it gently and flips it over and over in his hands.

"Can we read it?" He asks.

"Tony will hate us for it but yes I think we can and should." Natasha answers.

"Well then let's head back to the Tower and gather everyone around." Clint says.

They load up Tony in his car seat and Clint sits in the back with him while Natasha drives and Bruce searches the news for anything regarding him a Natasha leaving with Tony with them.

Turns out that the press is happy instead of mad, which is overalls weird. They will take and gossip they can get their hands on. There not supposed to be congratulating them on the new 'Baby'. Bruce threw the hologram at Clint and he starts laughing at the picture and Tony catches on and giggles gladly next to him.

"That's right Tony, giggle as much as you want. Because Uncle Bruce and Aunt Natasha are very stupid in what they do." Clint tells him. Which earns him a few death glares from the front of the car.

"Oh yeah genius? Wanna tell us how exactly you got here? I didn't see a car out front?" Natasha shoots back.

"I'll have you know that I took a bus until it came within a mile of that place and I walked the rest of the way." He tells her.

"Well that sounds exhausting." Bruce says with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, very funny Banner." Clint replies dryly.

Tony giggles and tries to grab the floating giraffes in front of him. Clint laughs and helps the kid out by unhooking one and places it on the boys lap. He sequels happily and starts sucking on the ear. Natasha gives a frown and looks at Clint through the rear view mirror and speaks to him in a firm voice.

"Clint grab him a teething toy from the bag, don't let him suck on the ear." She tells him.

He grabs a red ring with cute squishy handles. He places it front of Tony's eyes and he throws the giraffe into Bruce's headrest and grabs for the red ring.

Bruce laughs and turns around to watch Tony suck on the ring and try to bite it without teeth.

"He's growing up faster and developing skills faster than any baby I have ever seen." Bruce speaks out loud.

"Bruce, he's Tony Stark, what did you expect." Natasha deadpans.

Clint laughs and grabs the giraffe from the ground and clips it back on the handle of the car seat.

They enter the Tower and find an angry Steve waiting for them by the elevator.

"Why did that take so long? I thought you went just to pick Clint up." Steve asked red in the face.

Natasha shrugs the best she can with all the baby stuff in her arms. Bruce blushes and looks down at the floor, he sets down the box of tapes on the ground and looks back at steve.

"We found these, there home videos of Tony, we think they will give us some answers." Bruce tells him.

Clint walks to the elevator, skillfully making his way behind Steve in silence until Tony slaps his hands on Clint's cheeks which make him laugh.

Steve whips around.

"Aww come on Tony you ruined the mission!" Clint tells him and bounces him in his arms.

"Tony! What's up buddy? Did u have fun?" Steve asks the boy.

Tony gurgles and reaches out for Steve. Steve grabs him and swings in a circle making  
Tony laugh his head off.

"Well I guess we should head up. You guys want to watch them tonight? Oh, and before I forget, Thor dropped by and said that he can't find Loki but will keep trying, he left before I could stop him." Steve tells them.

"It's ok; we will catch up with him later, and yeah were ready to see them." Natasha answers for them.

"Alright, I order Italian." Bruce says pulling out his phone as everyone enters the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

The food arrived and everyone took a seat on the couch, chair, or even the floor.

Tony has been fed and was now sleeping on Clint's chest with his head tucked warmly under his neck.

Natasha fed Clint so he wouldn't wake Tony up and Bruce went Down to the lab and grabbed Tony's old VCR player and set it up then slipped the video in.

Glowing on the screen were two button, stop, and go. Bruce glanced at the team and hit play.

"Hey! Tony." A voice said. A camera was turned on and was facing a door.

"Yeah?" A little voice replied.

"Someone is here to see you." The voice behind the camera said.

 

"Oh, really? For me?" The little form said as the doorknob turned and Tony, not older than 6 came bounding down, not realizing the camera, and swiftly ran down the stairs.

"Aunt Peggy! I missed you soooo much!" Tony laughed and ran into Peggy's arms. Backing up he made a noise with his mouth and pulled his ears apart, looking like a monkey. Peggy did the same back to him.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?! That is no way to greet someone, you know better than that!" Howard's face came on the screen and he took Tony's arms and grabbed it in a death grip.

"I'm sorry father; I didn't mean to insult miss. Peggy in any way I promise." Tony answered quietly.

"I swear ill shape you up tonight till you can't stand the next day." Howard said bitterly, then let go of Tony and dropped him on the floor.

He left the room and Tony got up and sprinted to his room, Peggy yelling after him.

 

The video ended and Steve had venom in his eyes.

"I can't believe that any parent would get away with that! Peggy was standing right there, she could have done something!" Steve yelled.

"Steve! Did you not see what Howard had on his waist, a gun. Tony saw it, Peggy saw it. She couldn't do anything even if she wanted to." Natasha tells him.

Hatred came across Steve face; Bruce took his arm gently and stayed silent, his eyes telling him to calm down and that Tony was here now not there.

Steve calmed down and layer next to Clint and took sleeping Tony's hand.

"Do you want to put the next one in Bruce?" He asks.

"Sure. This one says Tony's 10th birthday." Bruce replies and puts the tap in.

A birthday cake comes up then slowly zooms out to a sleeping Tony; his 10 year old self slumped in the chair.

"Oh Tony, you didn't even get to blow out your candles." The same voice came on.

"Jarvis, I don't hear to..." Peggy says coming in the kitchen but not be able to finish her sentence and giggles erupt in her mouth.

"How? It's his birthday! How on earth did he fall asleep?" She laughs.

"Well I think we should put him in his bed where he can get a good night sleep." Jarvis answers.

"But it's only 4 in the afternoon!" Peggy exclaims.

"Oh but sir has been working for over 27 hours. I think he will enjoy this well needs sleep." Jarvis tells her.

 

Right then Howard enters the room looking down at his phone.

"Maria left for Paris I want you to finish what you were suppo-" he looks up and finds Tony sleeping.

"What the hell? Tony! Get your ass up! I told you to finish that project you worthless piece of crap!" He tells the sleeping boy.

"WHAT! I'm up!" Tony screams, he turns his head and sees his father looking down at his disappointedly.

"Sorry father, I did not see you, how can I help you?" Tony asks politely.

"ARGH! Come with me." Howard tells him yanking Tony's arms towards the door, not paying attention to Peggy screams or Jarvis's pleading.

Howard brought Tony to his personal office. Throwing Tony on the couch, he took a spot on the couch opposite to the boy.

"Well Tony I would have expected better from you." Howard told him.

"I don't underst-" a hand across the face stops Tony short.

"Don't talk back to me!" Howard orders. Tony stays silent.

"You want to make me proud right?" Howard asks.

Tony stays silent, scared to speak.

"Speak." Howard says.

"Yes father, more than ever." Tony replies.

"THAN WHY DID I SEE AN UNFINISHED BLUEPRINT OF THE NEW BOMB, YOU WORTHLESS TWIT!" Howard boomed.

"I'm sorry father; I calculated wrong and had to start over." Tony tells him.

"You lucky Peggy's here. We wouldn't want her to hear you scream now would we?" Howard asks.

"No sir." Tony says.

Howard slaps him again and goes to the bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey, no cup.

"Now scram." Howard orders.

Tony fled the scene.

After the video ended Tony starting crying, awakened by the loudness of Howard voice. Knowing Tony he probably recognized the voice and immediately got frightened.

Clint picks the boy up and goes out to the balcony, Tony's favorite place.

"Hey buddy, its ok he can't hurt you, your safe here. I promise. Buddy, I love you. We all do. And I can promise you with my life that you will never get hurt, ever again." Clint tells him.

Tony starts crying and grasps Clint shirt and trembles in his arms.

Clint brings him back in and noticed that he never closed the other side of the French doors.  
They all heard what he said.

Steve and Natasha had soft looks on their face and Bruce looked ready to shed some tears.

"Hey it's true right?" He asks them.

Everyone nods and Bruce turns the VCR off as JARVIS brings the lights back to normal.

"I think that's enough for tonight; there were 10 videos in here."  
Bruce says.

"We can watch them later or even tomorrow. Tony needs to sleep." Steve says.

Clint makes his way to Tony's room and sets the boy on the changing table as Steve grabs more clothes.

"He needs a bath." Steve says, stopping Clint from putting the new clothes on.

"Oh. Ok, well ummm should we get Natasha?" Clint asks.

"We can do it can't we?" Steve says.

"Oh dude we can do anything!" Clint replies.

"Hey Tony, You ready for a bath!" Steve asks the boy.

Tony giggles and reaches up to be picked up.

"Well I'll start the water in the tub; try to find a nice fluffy towel and a mat that we can lean on." Clint says. Steve takes Tony with him.

When they return Clint has the baby tub filled up and ready to use.

Steve slips a naked Tony into the water and Tony splashes the both of them with water until they are soaked. And it hasn't even been a minute since they put him in there.

Steve finds soap under the sink and slathers it on Tony's head, while massaging his head Tony grabs for the duck put in the tub by Clint.

Clint washes his body and inspects the wounds on the way down.

Once he reaches Tony's feet the boy flinches then giggles loudly. Clint smirks.

"You ticklish Tony?" Steve asks, while rinsing out his hair.

Clint runs the tips of his fingers on the soles of his feet. Tony gurgles in delight and almost falls face first into the water, until Steve grabs him.

They rinse him off completely and wrap him in a red and gold towel that was found in the hallway closet.

They dress him and place him in the crib. Double checking that nothing is in the crib with Tony they each kiss him on the head and wish him a goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated I didn't realize that trying to update everyday would be so hard, life catches up on you! If anyone has and thing they want in the story please review or message me I would love to hear some ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

The coffee was brewing and everyone was chatting quietly waiting for Tony's cries. It was only 5 and he usually got up around 6 after waking up at 2 for a diaper change like he did last night.

Breakfast was served and still no sound from Tony's room. And it was 6:45.

"Maybe he's sleeping in?" Clint asks not banking on his answer.

"Clint, Tony hasn't been sleeping this late since he turned." Bruce said.

Protectiveness and scared looks come about the room.

"Steve, go check his room. He's probably just sleeping," Natasha tells him, "please just be sleeping." She mumbles after.

Steve practically runs down the hallway and flings the door so hard it falls off its hinges.

The whole team goes down after hearing the door crash to the ground.

Steve is breathing deeply and scanning the room for their little bundle of joy, only to find him not there.

"Well shit." Clint deadpans.

"He couldn't have gone far with Tony it's only been what? 3? 4 hours? How far from the tower can you get in 4 hours?" Steve asks now rambling.

"Steve if you had something fast enough, you could get across the ocean in 2." Natasha says.

She starts walking around checking for anything way the kidnapper could have used to get in and out.

"JARVIS? You still online?" Bruce asks quietly.

"Yes." He replies. A smile comes on Bruce's face.

"Did you catch the guy on tape?" Bruce asks him.

"Yes but no facial recognition could be made, but I have a feeling you will know who it is." JARVIS says.

"Please play the tape JARVIS." Natasha asks.

"Certainly." He answers.

A hologram the size of a small TV pops up in front of everyone's faces. They see a black screen then a burst a green smoke and a figure than stands in the room walking silently to Tony's crib.

They see Tony open his eyes and look at the mysterious man.

The man hold his hand out and opens the top button on Tony's onesie and looks at the reactor shinning gleefully in the dark room.

Tony giggles and plays with the fingers that dance across his chest.

"Well little one, we meet again. I told your team earlier that I could change you back but I must say you are quite adorable."

Several gasps come about through the room and anger passes through each of them.

"Maybe Thor will take good care of you, it he wakes up." Loki says and pulls Tony in his arms. After a flash of green they both are gone.

"Well Loki got him." Clint deadpans.

Natasha slaps him.

"I'll call Fury, maybe he can figure something out." Steve says.

Steve leaves the room and they can hear him talking loudly on his phone.

Natasha starts crying and Clint holds her close.

"Why?" She kept saying.

"I don't know Nat, but where going to bring him home, I promise." He reassures her.

Her sniffles turn to sobs and Clint brings her to her room.

Bruce is red eyes but not crying yet. Steve looks like someone took his shield. With how important Tony was to their family, he's more important that anything of Steve's.

"Fury said that they will start looking but they haven't been able to locate Loki since the attack  
when Tony was turned." Steve tells them.

"I believe I can be of assistant." JARVIS says.

"What do you mean JARVIS?" Steve asks.

"Sir has had a tracking device in the reactor ever since Afghanistan. I believe I can track sir from that." JARVIS tell them.

The room goes quietly then Bruce sprints down to the lab. Clint and Steve follow.

"JARVIS! Bring up a map now and search for him!" Bruce screams.

"Bruce! Calm down dude!" Clint grabs him and Steve helps lower him to the ground. Bruce's fingers are turning green.

"We have to find him! Loki could kill him! I want him back! I don't want him gone! You have to save him!" Bruce screams through his tears.

"Hey Bruce buddy, look at me, were going to find him. We're going to bring him home and never let him out of our site alright? Now turning into the other guy isn't going to help us in anyway,  
Tony needs you! Plus, the only one who knows how to work that computer thing is you." Clint tells him while having a firm grasp on Bruce's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Bruce tells them. They help him up and JARVIS informs him that there's a reading on Tony.

"Where? I don't see a dot." Clint asks.

"Sir is located in Malibu in him home. Down in the lab." JARVIS says.

"Well that's strange, why would Loki choose one of Tony's houses to keep him captive?" Steve asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm going to get Nat and we are bringing our boy back home." Clint pronounces.

20 minutes later everyone is in a Stark jet heading to Malibu at a steady 400 mph.

Once there they all unlock the door and sprint down to the lab, which is locked and blacked out. But they hear shouting, a lot of it.

"Shut up you tiny mortal! I will kill you if you don't silence yourself!" Loki shouts.

"Brother stop it! Just hold him!" Thor screams.

"Thor shut up!" Loki tells him.

Steve is red in the face and he takes his shield and smashes the glass.

They run in and see Thor tied up to a metal and cement structure hold. Loki is inches away from Tony, who is on the ground in an uncomfortable position, holding a knife.

Natasha jumps into action and flips the knife out of Loki's hand and flips him over her shoulder.

"Bruce leave! If you turn you could kill everyone stay upstairs!" Steve shouts at Bruce.

Natasha goes to Tony once she knows that Loki is passed out by the mini kitchen. She places her hand under Tony's head and brings him close to her body.

The boys try to undo Thor but are unsuccessful.

"There made of vibrainum." Thor tells them.

"Can my shield penetrate it?" Steve asks.

"Yes but it may deny your shield Captain." Thor tells him.

"That's ok." Steve grunts while throwing the shield at the restraints, they break with ease and only leave a scratch mark on Steve's shield.

Tony starts bawling and clutched Natasha harder. She tries her best to calm him but the crying won't stop.

Steve takes him and bounces him, tickles and plays with his little hair. All Tony does is bawl harder and try to wiggle out of Steve's arms.

"Thor, do you know why he is like this?" Clint asks.

"Loki has hurt him deeply without knowing." Thor tells him.

"What did he do?" Bruce asks.

"He started calling Tony Anthony. And hit him." Thor answers.

"It probably brought back memories that he would rather forget." Natasha said.

"Let's get him back to the tower and see what we can do from there, someone call Fury, tell him what's going on." Steve said.

Tony cries until they are in the air, he falls asleep from exhaustion and Steve passes him on to Natasha.

Clint sits next to her and plays with Tony's brown curly hair. He stirs but doesn't waken.

"Once we get back home I think we have more problems then what we started with." Clint says softly.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE: warning this chapter is sad and out of place but I had to write it cause people have been requesting sappy love moments and who doesn't like those? So here ya go!

They landed on the airstrip on top of the tower and make their way to the steps that lead to the penthouse.

Natasha holds Tony close to her chest and murmurs strings of words into his ear is soft Russian. Clint is holding her hand while the rest of the team followed closely behind.

"JARVIS anything happen while we were gone?" Bruce asks.

"A call from Miss Potts and a new delivery for Sir." JARVIS stated.

"A delivery?" Steve asked.

"Yes I have scanned it and it seems to be no harm to humans just simply a new 3D printer for the workshop that was ordered last month. It is currently already in the workshop. No need to worry the order was placed by Sir." JARVIS said.

Right then Tony woke up and started whimpering in Natasha's arms.

"We can take him and get him ready for bed. You guys just relax." Steve said and took Tony from her arms and left the room with Clint in tow.

"How about a movie?" Bruce suggested. Natasha and Thor nodded their heads in agreement.

(line break)

Steve took the balling Tony into his room and placed him on the bed.

"Clint, start a bath his little tub should still be in here." Steve said and Clint disappeared into the bathroom.

Steve removed Tony's clothes and tickled his stomach and played with his curls to try to get him to calm down.

The boy's battered body was healing….just slowly…. Steve just had to get used to the fact that not everyone has the serum to help heal themselves.

Tony finally stopped crying and decided to play with Steve's pinkie and try to see if he could chew it. Clint called them in and Steve picked him up and cradled him to his chest.

Walking into the bathroom Steve noticed that Clint was sitting on the counter playing with a rubber ducky from Tonys tub.

Tony made a gurgle sound in his throat and made grabby hands towards Clint. Clint laughed and set down the duck to take Tony from Steves hold.

They took his diaper off and placed him in the lukewarm water and he laughed in delight and splashed the two men and threw another ducky at Clint's head.

"JARVIS are you getting this on camera?" Bruce asked from the doorway.

"Of course I believe this goes on the personal server?" JARVIS replied.

"Obviously!" Bruce laughed.

"Hey Bruce!" Clint said and laughed when Tony slammed his hands down on the surface of the water.

"Hey guys, I thought you were supposed to clean him not watch him attack the poor water! I thought we were Avengers you guys need to avenge the water." Bruce said while laughing.

"Actually I think he is cleaning himself, he's splashed enough water and soap on his body!" Said Steve.

Tony slapped the water again and looked down right at the perfect moment to get soap and water right up his poor little nose. He looked up at the three men and pinched his face and squeezed his eyes shut. Within to second he was bawling all over again and reaching out towards the air looking for comfort.

Clint sprang into action and grabbed a towel while Steve picked Tony up and set him in Clint's welcoming toweled arms. Bruce took a wet washcloth and cleaned off the bright red, soap covered face. Tony pulled his limbs into his body and cried his eyes out. Clint rocked him and shssed him and held him close but it wouldn't stop the crying.

Steve left the room for about a minute before coming back with an iron man pacifier in his hand. Clint took it and gently placed it in Tonys mouth. Tony took it and stopped crying after about 5 more minutes.

"Natasha, Thor, and I were watching a movie downstairs if you two would like to join us after you put him to bed?" Bruce asked."

"Steve go with them now ill put him to bed and meet you guys down in 20 ok?" Clint said.

Steve went with little argument.

(line break)

Clint walked to Tony room and looked down at the broken door and laughed lightly.

"Ya know Tony Steve broke that door down in panic looking for you this morning. What are we gonna do with him? Huh?"

Tony gurgled and clung to Clint's t-shirt.

"Come on lets get some nice soft jammies on you. How does that sound?" he asked the little boy.

Tony looked up at him with the most stunning brown orbs Clint had ever seen. Hey sparkled in the low glow of the lamp sitting by the changing table.

Clint placed him gently on the changing table and grabbed little train jammies that buttoned along the torso.

Grabbing a diaper and slipping it on Tony he took each limb and slipped them into the soft fabric.

After dressing him Clint picked Tony up and sat down in the rocker next to the floor to ceiling windows.

"Look buddy the city has come to life at night." Clint said softly. It was 9:15 already.

"I know you probably have no idea what I'm saying but since you're a genius I'm guessing you'll figure it out. I know what its like to be abused, I know what its like to grow up in someone's shadow and try to be the best you can be. But Tony I swear to god you have been the best man you could possibly be. Your going turn out to be so damn smart and your gonna conquer things people would never imagine to do. Your gonna show the world that you can be the best person ever and that nothing will ever get in your way and you'll take SI in the right direction and be a better man than Howard ever was. Your gonna think that you've hit rock bottom and that everything Is over and your gonna pop back up from the ground. And I promise that if you don't get back to the way you were the team and I will be with you the whole time. We love you Tony, my god we love you so much! And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and keep you safe when Loki took you. I'm sorry we weren't a team that could have your back during Afghanistan or during the whole Stane thing. But I swear we will protect you no matter what for the rest of our lives. Because you've entered our hearts each in a different way and I'm pretty sure that everyone loves you just as much as you loved us." Clint was fully crying now and not caring that the whole team has slipped in at one point and was crying with him.

He looked down and noticed that their bundle had fallen asleep and was drooling on Clint pinkie that was currently in his mouth. He smiled down at him and kissed his forehead and gave the team a watery smile as he stood up and walked to his crib.

Setting Tony down and watching him sleep made his smile grow and his tears drop faster. Natasha walked behind him and hugged him so tightly it hurt. Steve walked up to Tony and kissed his forehead whispering ' I love you.' To him and he walked out of the room, tears marking his face. Bruce was seated on the floor looking out the window and crying softly to no one. Thor had placed his strong hand on Clint's shoulder.

"You have done more than you imagine with this little warrior, and whether he heard it or not we all heard it and took your words to heart eye of the hawk. And I promise to stand with you in protecting his life with all of my heart." Thor said and he walked out of the room. Bruce trailing him out.

"Its not fair Nat. its not fair that he had to go threw the same thing I had to, hell his was worse than mine! Its not fair at all!" Clint said into her shoulder.

"It isn't. Nothing should have ever happened to this amazing man. But it did and we are Avengers and were going to do what we do best. Avenge him." Natasha whispered into his ear and led him out of the room.

Only 2 hours later did they hear Tonys cries. But no one complained they just sat in comfort while Natasha fed him a bottle and put him back to sleep. No one said anything when they woke up the next morning in a pile of tangled limbs, morning breath and Tonys cries.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning found Natasha sitting on the floor with Tony sitting up on his own and playing with a plastic plane. Steve was sitting on the couch with a video camera facing Tony.

"Steve you know we have JARVIS to record all of this and why are you recording in the first place?" Natasha asked.

"Bruce said that he should be crawling soon and knowing Tony he'll start walking instead of crawling and I want to get everything!" Steve said excitedly.

"And I also said that Tony is a pre-mature baby so don't get put down if the milestones don't come as fast as most babies." Bruce laughed.

"Tony threw the plane at Natasha a said his first words since he turned.

"Mama!"

Silence filled the room and Steve zoomed in on Tony and then on Natasha.

"Tony? Can you say that again? Come on baby please?" Steve pleaded, Bruce took a seat next to Nat.

Tony giggled and moved his mouth as if to say it again until he just picked up the plane and scooted until he was on his stomach.

"Were his first words me?" Natasha asked stunned.

"I told you I wanted to record everything! Good job Tony!" Steve laughed and rubbed Tony's mop head of soft curls.

"Hey Nat I think you should take Tony out to the park today it looks like he could use some fresh air, maybe take Clint with you?" Bruce suggested.

"Um ok ill go get him." Natasha said leaving the room.

"Tony just got home Bruce maybe he needs to stay home." Steve said.

"Yeah but remember those videos? I think we should watch some and see how bad Loki got him this time." Bruce said calmly.

"Oh ok." Steve said sadly.

Natasha came back in with a baby bag and Clint following behind her.

"Alright Tony you ready to go have fun?" Clint asks.

Tony giggled and raised his arms ready to be held.

""The stroller is in the closet, have fun!" Bruce said waving goodbye.

"Where did Thor go?" Steve asked.

"To go find Loki." Bruce said sternly.

(Line Break)

"So any particular reason why Bruce shoved us out the door?" Clint asked in the elevator.

"I honestly have no idea but who cares? We get to spend a day with this bundle of joy! Clint his first word was 'Mama' today!" Natasha said happily.

"Aw! I wanted it to be Clinty!" Clint pouted.

"Awe to bad Tony loves me more!" Nat said bounding Tony in her arms.

"Awe Tones you hurt me!" Tony giggled and patted Clint's cheeks with his pudgy fingers.

Natasha set him in the blue and grey stroller and they made there way to the silver doors of Stark Industries, Only to see hundreds of paparazzi lining the buildings entrance.

"Um go fast?" Clint suggested.

"Grab Tony knowing them they will try to take him for a selfie." Nat said.

Clint scooped Tony up in his arms and placed his right hand over his head and supported the rest of his body with his left arm.

The second they walked out questions swarmed threw their ears only one made it clearly threw Natasha's ear, 'when did the family give birth to another distraction?'.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natasha screamed.

"This little boy is the best thing that's happened to this team and if any of you have a problem with it then LEAVE!" she screamed with pure agony and anger in her voice.

The whole mass of people shut up all at once to stare at her.

"What's his name?" a small old woman asked who was standing way in the back with no mic or camera man trailing her.

"Tony Stark." Clint said.

Then walked on and ignored the questions being asked to their backs.

(line break)

They walked a couple blocks until they saw a little unattended bench next to the water. Clint took Natasha's hand and sat her down and wheeled Tony in front of the two.

Tony stared up at them and clapped his hands then started sucking his fingers.

"No no Tony don't suck on your fingers god knows where they have been. Here." Clint places a paci in his mouth.

"That's adorable, Iron Man sucking on his own pacifier." Natasha laughed.

They sat at that bench until Tony feel asleep clutching the blue blanket surrounded his small body.

Natasha and Clint stood up and Clint pushed the strolled while Nat wrapped her arm around his right one.

About a block away from the tower the old women appeared and smiled warmly at them.

"A new family member can tear down a family or build up a new one and I think this little one just about did the job at building that new one up to as high as it can go." She said and walked away.

Clint smiled at Natasha and walked around to plant a kiss on sleeping Tony's head.

(Line Break)

When the elevator doors opened Nat and Clint were met with two angry faces.

"We were going to watch some more videos only to have JARVIS tell us that they have been destroyed by an unknown force." Steve said sternly.

"I destroyed them." Clint said proudly.

"Why?" Bruce demanded.

"Because Tony wouldn't want us to watch them and know his ever secret I mean we already Clint yelled.

Natasha slapped him for almost waking Tony.

"Remember when we first got Tony when the bruises? Why hasn't that happened?" Bruce asked.

"I may have had something to do with that." A voice from the couch said.

Loki turned around and stared at them. He twirled his fingers and stopped time and walked over to the stroller and picked up Tony.

"Why hello there beautiful." He said softly.

He snapped his fingers and everyone flinched at once and then jumped into action.

Steve ran up to Loki first only to slam into the ground and see the perfect blue see through bubble appear around Loki and Tony.

"Loki! Let him go!" Clint screamed.

"Now now eye of hawk, I believe I told you I had something to do with the problem of Tony's abuse showing. Wouldn't you like to know how? But you must promise me that I get to hold on to this little bundle and that all of you will listen to everything I have to say." He said.

"Do we have a deal?" 4 nods were his answer and he let his shield fall and Tony opened his eyes and stared at Loki and giggled.

"Dada!" He screeched.

Dada?


	11. Chapter 11

"I believe you shall take a seat mortals." Loki said.

They all found somewhere to sit and stayed alert while Loki took Tony and him to the chair by the window.

"Now I remember meeting you back when Tony first turned into this form. He did not get de aged he just got turned into his original form, if he were in Asgard." Loki said.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"In Asgard we age slower I'm almost 700 while Thor is about 950. Anthony here is only a baby in our world, which is why Amora changed him. She did it just to see your reaction." Loki said with a smirk.

"This doesn't explain anything about Tony, he was born on Earth!" Steve yelled.

"And that is where you are wrong." Loki answered.

"Brother I believe it is time for you to tell them." Thor said from the doorway.

Thor walked over to the couch and sat next to Natasha.

"I was getting there don't worry." Loki told him.

"Getting where?" Clint asked.

"Anthony is my son." Loki said.

Steve looked at everyone else to make sure he wasn't just hearing words randomly.

Natasha was grasping Clint's hand and was showing no emotion.

"Brother continue." Thor said softly.

"Maria Stark was never a real person. She was me, well I was her. I came to Midgard after a fight with the Allfather and disguised myself as a women at a bar. Howard walked in and got me drunk like no tomorrow. We actually hit it off and enjoyed ourselves for the time being. I then found out that I was pregnant with his child and we decided to keep the baby. A week before Anthony was born I returned to Asgard and gave birth to him there instead of here, it would make Anthony immortal. I came back to Howard and let him hold Anthony for 10 minutes and went to clean myself up. His screams ran through the house and I ran back to Howard who was hold Anthony at a strange angle. He has a disgusted look on his face and had snapped his arm in anger and there were finger marks on his poor cheek. I screamed my lungs out at him and asked him why he did this. All he said was 'The brat wouldn't shut up.' I grabbed Anthony and returned to Asgard with him and had no intention to return." Loki finished his story with a weak smile and places Tony on his shoulder as the baby had fallen asleep halfway threw.

"But what about the videos of him getting abused again? And the files found at the house? Are you just gonna tell us it's fake information?" Clint asked.

"I had to return Anthony at the age of 4. I was caught with a child in front of the Allfather and was told that he was to never return because of his Midgardian genes. Everything from then on was not in my power. I created a hologram of Maria and she was destroyed in the car crash that also took Howard's life." Loki said.

"Ok say we believe you and that everything you said is true. What makes you think were just gonna hand you Tony and trust you 100%?" Clint asked.

"I ask nothing of you mortals I'm simply here to tell you that your people of SHIELD are trying to find a way to turn him back when really Tony has had the power to turn himself back all along. Since he has my genes he has magic within him. I can tell by your facial expressions that you are angered that he could turn back the whole time, but young Anthony does not know how to reach this magic and that is something he must find within himself not from an external source. And before you ask the reason I took him was to make sure it was really him, he has a magical field around him that made him smell and act differently so I didn't believe it was him and I lashed out in anger because I wanted my son not whoever that baby was. I soon found out Amora had been back and took Anthony with her and I turned him back into himself before you guys took him back home." Loki said.

He stood up and brought Tony to the balcony.

"Wait Loki! How come the injuries aren't showing up anymore." Bruce asked.

Loki turned around and gave them a sad smile.

"He may annoy me to no end in his older years but no matter what I love him with all my heart and have been so mad that I haven't seen him. I replayed him the favor by lacing a spell around him that erases any harm that may fall upon him." Loki said.

Clint's face softened and Steve smiled a bit at that, Bruce and Natasha visibly relaxed and let Loki take Tony out to look at the city.

Tony had woken up and started giggling, he turned his small head at the avengers who were still sitting in the living room staring at the father and son duo. Tony smiled and reached out towards Natasha.

Clint let go of her hand and she got up and met Loki outside. Take Tonys Tony fingers she kissed them and turned to Loki.

"Are you staying?" Natasha asked.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not needed anywhere else." Loki answers.

"I think Tony needs you here, did you ever tell him that it was you not Maria?" she asked

"I did. When he was 15, he laughed and asked me if I could take him to Asgard one day." Loki said.

"And?" Natasha said.

"I told him maybe and haven't talked to him since." Loki said with a small smile.

"You should stay then. For him." Natasha said.

"I think I will." Loki squeezed Tony a faction tighter.

"Alright your room is in the penthouse, Tonys nursery is just down the hall and we are all staying in the guest rooms on Tonys floor." Steve said after they ate. Tony was on the floor playing with Legos.

"Hey buddy what ya making?" Clint asked sitting next to Tony.

Tony slammed the Legos down and started to crawl towards Clint.

"STEVE! He's crawling again get it on tape!" Clint screamed and urged Tony to come close to him.  
Steve ran in with the camera and Loki trailing behind him.

"Awe come on baby boy do it for Steve please?" Clint asked.

"Steb!" Tony squeaked.

"Oh my god he said my name!" Steve yelled.

Everyone came in and started watching Tony crawl his way towards his uncle Clint.

He made it 3/4 of the way until he stopped and put his hand on the side of the couch.

"No way..." Loki said.

"He gonna walk!" Natasha screeched.

They watched in silence as Tony grabbed a fist full of the couch and stood up on shaky legs and tried to walk toward Clint.

"Come on baby you can do it! Just a little more!" Clint cheered on.

Tony giggled while showing true determination on his face. He took two steps while holding the couch then he let go and took a leap into his uncles arms.

The room exploded in cheers and Clint Picked up Tony and swung him in the air and have him butterfly kisses all over his body.

Loki walked up to Clint and took Tony in his arms.

"I am so proud of you my son. And I think I can say that everyone else in this room is so so proud of you!" Loki laughed and kissed his squealing boy on the cheek.

"I got it all on tape! I'm watching this so many times!" Steve yelled.

HA! Out of all of us Tony came to me! He took his first steps to me! Hahahaha suck it!" Clint cheered while dancing around Loki and Tony.

"I wouldn't be to amused he could do better." Said a cold voice from the elevator.

The one and only Pepper Potts stood tall and strong staring right at Tony.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pepper what are you doing here?" Bruce asked raising from the chair.

"Didn't you get my message?" She asked bitterly.

"No JARVIS told us about it but we never opened it." Steve said.

"Well I was in the middle of a business call when Loki showed up at my doorstep. And how he got there beats me but he told me he had to get her right away...where is he?" Pepper asked quietly.

"Right here lady Pepper." Loki said standing up with Tony in his arms.

"So it's true, your really his mom/dad." Pepper said sadly.

"We realize it's a big shock but why do you sound sad?" Natasha asked.

"Well remember when I told you I know about the abuse? I may have lied about that..." Pepper says cautiously.

"What are you talking about? How could you lie about something like that." Steve said mad.

"I'm Asgardian." Pepper says simply.

The Avengers gaped at her and she simply smiled.

"I'm older than Tony but far younger that Thor or Loki. I'm about 422 by now...I think.. I lost count since I've been on Earth." Pepper said with a smile.

"I watched Tony be born up in Asgard. I even held him before Loki." Pepper laughed.

"But when you walked in you sounded surprised that it was him." Natasha said sternly.

"Well yes he was still disgusted as Maria at the time." Pepper said.

Loki walked over and handed Tony to her.

He giggled and grabbed her hair in a fist and began sucking on it.

"He was so so small it scared me half to death. I swear he could fit in the palm of my hand, I knew he fit perfectly in Thors." Pepper smiled at Thor and laughed as Tony hiccuped.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry I ran out on ya." Pepper said and kissed the top of Tonys head.

Tony stared up at her and squeaked a tiny 'Pep!' Before grabbing her shirt and heaving his little body up so he could stare at her face.

"He recognizes you Lady Pepper." Loki said with a smile.

"Wouldn't he know everyone? By now I mean?" Pepper asked.

"Magic is something no one can really explain, Tony has possessed magic since the day he was born but hasn't reached it yet. And since he was turned into this form he seems to have lost whatever connection he had to magic completely. So it's up to him to fix himself." Loki explained to her.

"I know you guys think there's so much we haven't told you but theirs only so much we CAN tell you." Pepper sad sadly.

"That's ok we understand, so just to sum this up Tony had to find the magic within him to change him back?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Loki answered.

"Wow this sounds like a fairy tale come to life." Clint snickered.

Natasha slapped him on the arm.

Clint pouted and set his head on her shoulder.

Tony stretched his arms out at Clint and Clint stood up and picked the little boy up and sat back down next to Tasha.

He gurgled and kicked his legs and squealed in delight as Clint tickled his stomach, then all the sudden he sneezed and scrunched his face up.

Clint placed him on his shoulder and stood up to walk around and bounce him.

"Hey baby boy it's ok it was just a sneeze." Clint whispered into his ear.

Tony coughed and snuggled into Clint's neck with his head.

"Is he sick?" Clint asked Bruce.

"I wouldn't think so the sneeze and cough was so sudden." Bruce said quietly walking over to Clint and Tony.

Tony lifted his head and weakly grasped Bruce's thumb.

"Ah? Loki?" Bruce turned to Loki.

Loki walked towards the three and bent down to look at his son.

"He's trying to find his magic." Loki said with a smile.

"And it would make him sick?" Bruce asked.

"Not really. This act of weakness would just show how busy he has been. Try to get him to fall asleep on your chest he may not like being alone, he never did when I was with him." Loki said.

Clint nodded and sat back on the couch, Tony grabbed a fistful of Clint's shirt and fell asleep.

"Well i think tomorrow we should take a team bonding day with the little guy and our new friend!" Steve said with a smile.

Everyone was excited and now had smiles blooming on their faces, Loki was confused at the word 'friend' but shrugged it off.

If it meant spending time with his son and the people who care about him the most he was perfectly fine with that.

Well until the next morning they walk into Tonys nursery and see that he wasn't in his crib.

(the next morning)

Loki woke up and walked down to the kitchen to have some of the so called 'coffee' his son so dearly loved.

Everyone greeted him as he walked in.

"Is Tony up? It's already 8." Loki said confused, he would have thought his son was warmly placed on someone chest.

"No I haven't heard him cry yet. JARVIS is Tony awake?" Steve asked.

"Sir has been awake since 6:45." JARVIS answered.

Loki stopped walking and stared at the ceiling.

"Has he cried or anything?" Loki asked.

JARVIS stayed quiet until speaking with a little more volume.

"I believe Sir needs some assistance." JARVIS said.

Steve and Loki starting running towards the nursery while the others quickly followed.

Loki ripped the new door off its hinges again just like Steve did before.

Steve looked around and didn't find Tony in his crib.

"He's not in his crib! Where is he! JARVIS!" Steve yelled.

Natasha came up and slapped him and took his face in her arms.

"Turn around you over protective dad!" Natasha laughed and took hi shoulders and spun Steve around.

There was Tony standing up with his face pressed firmly on the window engaged in a staring contest with a pigeon that was sitting on the window sill.

"JARVIS why would you scare us like that?!" Loki yelled.

"Sir has his face pressed hard against the window, he moved just has the door moved but the glass was cutting off his air." JARVIS explained.

Loki swiftly moved to the window and picked Tony up.

"Does that mean we missed watching him walk again?" Steve said sadly.

"I can play it on the tv out in the living room Captain." JARVIS said.

"Yes!" He cheered and ran out of the room.

"I have a feeling today will be a busy day with you walking and getting into trouble." Loki smiled down at his son who was sucking on his thumb.

Natasha handed him a paci from the crib.

"I find it so adorable you got him these Iron Man pacifiers and bottles." Loki laughed.

They walked down the hallway into the living and sat down to watch how there little Tony climbed out of his crib to the window.

JARVIS switched the input and a security camera that is placed in the left corner of the nursery came to life.

"There you are Tony!" Clint said happily.

They saw how Tony picked up his body weight and tried to swing himself over the edge of the crib. Figuring out that wouldn't work he started hitting it with his fists.

"Awe he didn't know it was a lock crib." Steve cooed.

Tony then sat back down in defeat and saw the latch at the edge of the crib.

Crawling over he got his far hand on the latch and pulled until the crib fell down. Tony swung his legs over the edge and balanced until his feet touched the ground.

Once his feet got contact he let go not knowing how unstable he was.

He fell backwards and landed right on his back with his head hitting shortly after.

Bruce went into panic mode and went right to Lokis side to check for a head injury.

"God Tony I don't think you realize how far a drop that is for you." Bruce said quietly and felt around his head.

"I can't find any bumps so I think we're good." Bruce said. And sat next to Loki on the couch.

They watched as Tony rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up until he was on his feet once again.

Watching him walk had to be the cutest thing in the world he would stumble and then catch himself and try to hold onto thin air.

He finally got to the window and watched a bird come up right next to his face, he pounded the glass and the pigeon backed away and then came up to the glass and hit his beak on it right in front of Tonys face.

Tony giggled and smacked the glass and stuck his face against it as hard as he could.

They watched as Tony didn't lift his face for severely mintues. Then they saw Loki and Steve enter and Tony release his face from the glass.

"Gosh Tony you can't scare me like that ever again I'm already in my 90's what makes you think I can take that!" Steve said and fell back against the chair.

"Steb!" Tony yelled.

They laughed as Steve pouted.

"Ok how about a family breakfast and then see if Tony will walk again for us! Oh this day is going to be awesome!" Steve yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: the internet helped me with this so im sorry if i messed anything up... please review i love hearing from you guys! and give me ideas on where this story should go!

After breakfast Natasha and Pepper took Tony into the living room and pulled out the Legos and started building a castle while Tony tried to eat one.

"Ok! The first team building exercise today will be building the best replica of the Tower. Ok team up with one person and get a move on you have 1 hour!" Steve yelled.

Steve partnered with Thor, Clint with Natasha, Pepper with Bruce, and Loki with little Tony.

"Ok Tony we must beat everyone! We will parade around it victory!" Loki yelled and picked up Tony and grabbed a new box of Legos and walked to the window.

Everyone took a different spot across the living room and began making the best Tower they possibly could.

By the end of the hour Steve had everyone place their "masterpieces" on the dining room table. Loki had trouble picking up his son and his tower so Steve took Tony in his arms. Tony squealed and hit Steve in the face with his palm.

"You hit him Tony!" Loki cheered.

"Tony no!" Steve laughed.

"JARVIS can you please tell us who won?" Pepper asked sweetly.

"Of course, ." JARVIS answered.

"Come on, come on, come on." Clint mumbled.

"According to the scans of the tower and Sir's tower is more correct towards scale and design but Agent Barton's and Agent Romanov's tower is closer according to interior works." JARVIS said.

"No way." Clint cried.

"It's a tie!" Steve said.

"WHAT! WE WON you heard JARVIS!" Loki yelled.

"Well I heard a tie and since it's a tie you'll have to split the prize." Steve said.

"PRIZE!" Clint yelled.

Tony clapped his hands and Loki got him from Steves arms and swung him around.

"WE WON baby boy!" Tony giggled and grabbed Loki's face in his hands.

"Dada! E on?" Tony asked.

"Yes baby boy we did!" Loki laughed and kissed Tony's head.

"So what's the prize?" Natasha asked.

"It's in the kitchen." Steve said and the three winning boys were already gone into the Kitchen.

The rest walk in to find Tony covered head to toe in blue icing and white fluff, Loki and Clint have 2 forks in each hand and Loki is feeding Tony tiny pieces of cake.

"Alright now I see that you guys are enjoying this but no one but you guys are cleaning up Mr. Blue over here." Natasha said and swiped some cake from Tony's arm and ate it, she tickled his stomach and he burped in her face.

"And give him a mint…." She added.

Everyone laughed and Loki picked his son up from the highchair and grabbed Clint's arm and dragged him down the hallway into the bathroom.

"Come on Tony let's get ya cleaned up!" Clint said.

Clint turned on the water while Loki tried to get Tony's clothes off. Once the elephant onesie was off he placed a laughing Tony into the ducky bath tub.

Tony went dead silent and looked up at them.

"Something's not right." Loki stated.

Tony looked straight and Loki and his face got hot red and he scrunched his nose up.

"Dada?" Tony whimpered.

"Hey buddy its ok where right here, don't cry. Shh. Shh. What wrong?" Clint asked the boy.

"I'll go get Bruce." Loki said and left the bathroom.

"Unc Clnet?" Tony looked at Clint.

Clint grabbed and towel and was ready if Tony needed to get out of the water.

Right then Tony threw up into the water and started bawling.

Clint scrambled to grab the towel and wrap him up. He ran into the hallway and meet Bruce and Loki halfway.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"He just threw up." Clint said and tried to rock Tony in his arms.

"Here let me see him." Bruce said and took him from Clint's arms.

The rest of the crew was standing behind Bruce and Loki, probably came once Tony screamed.

"Guys? I think you should wait in the living room, he probably just had a bad reaction to the cake digesting." Bruce tried to explain.

Steve looked devastated. Loki realized he must have made the cake and came up with a white lie to calm him down.

"Babies have hard times digesting certain foods, its ok Steve." Loki said and went and followed Bruce into Tony's nursery.

They all leef the hallway and Loki and Bruce were alone with a crying Tony.

"His stomach isn't stiff so the digestion process is going fine." Bruce said.

"His energy is low." Loki stated.

Tony kept crying and stopped all the sudden, then he threw up again.

"Can't you heal him? I wish I could say what's wrong but that cakes shouldn't have made him sick, he barely had any!" Bruce said.

"What is it you call it here when the body refuses a certain food?" Loki asked.

"That would mean he's allergic to something, but that was never in his medical history." Bruce told Loki.

"Maybe no one knew about it, he's very good at hiding things." Loki said.

"We could do a blood test or an IgE Test. JARVIS can we do that here?" Bruce asked.

"Yes but it will have to occur down in the medical wing." JARVIS said.

"Perfect." Bruce said.

"If I may ask what are you going to do?" Loki asked.

"Well what you do is prick the body with allergens and see if he reacts to any of them. A blood test may be easier but I don't want him to eat if he is allergic to anything." Bruce answered.

Loki paled.

"Hey don't worry its ok! It won't be painful if someone's there with him. And that's you job daddy." Bruce smirked.

"Alright." Loki said and picked up naked Tony who was wrapper in an Iron Man towel, Loki smiled down at his son.

They walked out into the living room and told everyone about what they think is the problem. They all huddled into the elevator that would take them down to floor 50.

Bruce got the equipment ready when Clint asked Loki a question.

"Can't you just heal him?" he asked.

"I may be able to heal wounds and souls but to fix this? It would be changing his insides." Loki said sadly.

Bruce called them over and told Loki to hold Tony against his chest.

"Talk to him through the whole thing ok?" Bruce ordered and Loki nodded.

When the first needle went in Tony whimpered into Loki's shoulder.

"Baby boy its ok I got you." Loki whispered.

Steve and Clint came up and each held one of his hands.

Once they were all in Tony had tears streaming down his face but hasn't cried out or scream, which is VERY impressive coming from a 5 year old.

They waited and watched Bruce as he read readings and looked to check on Tony a couple times. 30 minutes later JARVIS informed them that the results were back.

"Well?" Natasha asked.

"He's allergic to something, I just don't know what." Bruce said frustrated.

"I'll take a blood test just to make sure, cause there's no way he has survived while being allergic to this….." Bruce mumbled.

He walked up to Tony and turned his head so he wasn't looking and took blood from his left arm.

"I'll be back in a second." Bruce said.

They sat in silence and Tony looked at Steve with painful eyes.

"Owi." He said.

"I know buddy, I'm sorry you had to go through all of this." Steve told him.

"Don't you dare think for one second that this was you fault Steve, we would have found out eventually." Loki told him.

Steve looked down and didn't answer Loki.

Bruce walked back in with a sad look on his face.

"He's allergic to eggs, how on earth did you hide this from us Tony?" Bruce asked sadly.

"Eggs. Eggs are in almost everything…" Clint said sadly.

Everyone had a sad look on their face. Until Natasha spoke up.

"Hey it's just eggs, it could be worse! It could be wheat, the things he can't enjoy are large but what he can still eat isn't as limited as we think." She said.

That brought a smile to Loki's face.

"You are just one special bundle aren't you buttercup?" Loki told Tony and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Clint smiled at the connection between father and son.

"Just one more bump in the road right?" Steve said.

"Can we still have eggs around the tower?" Pepper asked.

"Of course, just as long and he doesn't get a hold of them." Bruce told them.

"Eggs. Out of every food in the world eggs." Loki laughed and hugged his son closer.

"Eg?" Tony said.

"Yes buttercup, eggs." Loki answered him.

(line break)

Later that night while Tony slept on Clint's shoulder and the team watching a movie Loki grabbed a computer and started researching the allergy of eggs.

"Little paranoid?" Natasha asked.

"It says here that 'egg allergy is more common in childhood and about half the children who have it will grow out of it by the age of three.' That's good right?" Loki asked.

"Yes but an egg allergy can lead to anaphylaxis, which is just a type of an allergic reaction that can be fatal." Bruce said.

"But as long as we don't expose him to eggs that shouldn't happen right?" Loki asked.

"Exactly." Bruce answered.

"What is an Epipen?" Loki asked.

"Hey you r the one with Google on your side." Clint mumbled from the couch quietly so he won't wake up Tony.

His luck ran short when Tony turned his head and lifted an arm to grasp Clint's cheek. Clint yelped and grabbed Tony's torso. Tony squealed and tried to remove Clint's arms.

"Your hair still smells like icing even after your third bath!"

Clint sat him on the ground and Tony pushed himself up and went to walk over to Loki, he stumbled and almost fell when Clint put his hand on his back.

Tony straightened himself and kept going. He made it to Natasha who was sitting to the right of Loki and he collapsed against her legs.

She giggled and pulled Tony up on her lap.

Tony kissed her cheek and fell on his butt and laughed when Natasha tickled him.

"Natty!" He screeched.

A course of 'awws' made their way through the room; Natasha smiled at Tony and kissed his head.

Steve came up from behind her and gave her a bottle. She placed Tony in the crook of her arm. She feed him easily and went to burp him when he let one out right in her face again.

"You have something against me don't you?" She asked.

He giggled and sat back down on her legs and pulled the plug on the cord hooked to Loki's computer.

"Tony!" Loki laughed


	14. chapter 14

"Alright Tony let's do this!" Clint yelled.

They were in the living room with 10 pillows lined up and a walkway in the middle.

"Clint what are you doing?" Natasha asked walking in.

"I'm seeing how far he can walk! Steve bet on 5 pillows, Thor 6, Loki 9, and myself 10!" Clint answered.

"Awesome." She said and sat on the couch.

"Alright Tony now come!" Clint yelled.

"Clint he's not a dog, get his attention with something." Natasha said.

"Fine!" He said.

He grabbed an elephant and an Iron Man action figure.

"Come one Tony come to yourself!" Clint laughed holding up the toys.

Tony sat on his butt and slowly used the ground to pick himself up.

Once he got up he took one step forward and fell back on his butt.

With the pure look of determination on his face he got up again for round two.

"Come on baby boy you can do it!" Clint cheered on.

"Little Tony come on buddy I know you can do it!" Natasha said from the couch.

Tony stood back up and started taking little stubbly steps towards Clint, he was slow but was making progress, until he swung to the side and fell face first in between the 8th and 9th pillow.

He got back on his butt and scrunched his face up.

"No Tony don't cry!" Clint yelled and went to pick up Tony.

He grabbed him and held him close.

"You did it! Look how far you walked! At only 5 months I would say that's the best thing ever!" Clot laughed and swung Tony around.

"Natasha!" Clint turned around to face her.

"What?" She laughed.

"Can we take him swimming?" Clint asked a little to excitedly.

"Umm ok? Why?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know! I just thought of it! Tony had a pool in this tower right?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Natasha said.

"Well let's go! I'll go change him go grab your suit and grab mine to please?" Clint asked with kind eyes.

Natasha smirked and walked out of the room.

"Come on Tony were going swimming!" Clint screamed.

Tony smiled and showed a goofy smile and smacked Clint on the cheeks.

"How could anyone NOT love you?" Clint laughed and ran into the nursery with Tony giggling in his arms.

Clint found a red and gold swimsuit and a sun hat that was gold. He placed Tony on the changing table and put a water safe diaper on him and dressed him up.

"JARVIS where's the pool?" He asked.

"On the roof Agent Barton, and Miss. Romanov is waiting for you on the couch." JARVIS answered.

"Alright so that means sunscreen." Clint said to himself and grabbed some from the baby bag and made his way into the living room.

He started laughing upon seeing Natasha.

"You had to grab the suit with arrows on it?" Clint laughed.

Natasha smiled and handed him his suit and took Tony and started lathering him up with sunscreen.

Clint returned with a smile on his face and towels in his hands.

They walked to the elevator and walked out into the roof hand in hand.

"You taking him in?" Natasha asked.

"Of course! Let's go Tony!" Clint laughed and grabbed Tony from Natasha and made his way to the steps of the pool.

Tony clings to Clint as they touch the water, afraid that he will drop him.

Clint tightens his hold and slowly enters the shallow end and lowers Tony's feet into the cool water.

"Hey buddy look you're in the water!" Clint laughs and dips Tony in more.

Tony clings on harder and catches Clint swimsuit with his feet and he climbs onto the man.

"Hey it's alright I got you, don't worry. You want Natasha to come in?" Clint asked the 5 month old.

"Natty?" Tony asked.

"Yes baby boy Natty." Clint laughed.

Natasha came up from behind Clint and wrapped her arms around him and Clint.

Clint leaned into her touch and Natasha snuck around him and grabbed Tony out of his iron grip on Clint.

"Hey sunshine. I got you." Natasha promised the 13 pound bundle of fat.

Tony looked up at her with fearful eyes and then they softened and he slowly put his right hand on top of the water.

Clint swam under and came up right next to Tony so his hand was now on top of Clint's head.

Tony giggled and patted his head as if he were a dog.

They played in the water until Tony got fussy so they got out and sat in the sun and watched Tony try to grab an ant that was crawling by his feet.

All the sudden the sound of a helicopter approached the top of the tower.

"Are you serious?" Clint asked.

They gathered everything and Tony was in Natasha hand heading to the elevator when Clint threw the finger at the helicopter.

Natasha laughed which made Tony laugh and they entered the elevator with smiles on their faces.

(Line break)

That night after Tony ate and everyone was lounging on the couches eating desert and the news was on Clint and Natasha found their mistake on going out to the pool today.

On the TV was a video of Clint in the water with Natasha holding Tony in her arms; then a shot of them heading to the elevator and Clint giving the news the finger.

Steve looked over at them then started laughing.

"Steve it's not funny we were having a great time up there!" Clint said. Tony shifted on his chest and let out a yawn and opened his brown eyes.

"Great you woke up junior." Natasha said and took Tony's hand and he wrapped it around her finger.

"I guess to get the press off our backs we could hold a press conference." Steve sighed.

"With me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, we need to tell them. Tony would like the ego boast anyway, would you Tony?" Bruce asked.

Tony let out a yawn that croaked at the end and smiles spread across the room.

"Is it his bedtime yet?" Loki asked.

"Yeah it's already WAY past his bedtime, its 11:00. I think everyone needs to go to bed." Steve said.

"I'll take Tony and put him to bed." Loki said and peeled Tony off of Clint's chest.

Loki walked down to the nursery and placed Tony in his crib and made sure he couldn't get out like last time.

Then he bent down and pressed his fingers to Tony's temple.

"I hope this works." He prayed.

And then he saw Tony's face, not his sweet adorable little 5 month old face but the brave man he grew up to be.

(Line break)

"Tony." Loki said.

"Hey dad." Tony answered quietly.

"My son, how are you? It is good to hear your voice again." Loki said with a soft voice.

"Well I guess ok? I don't get it, where am I?" Tony asked.

"You my son have lost your magic connection and it has landed you in a time warp that has sent you to your original age if you were on Asgard." Loki said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Your 5 months old on Midgard my son." Loki answered.

"Can't you change me? Can't you do something! Dad! Answer!" Tony screamed.

"My son I can do nothing, just seeing you right now has taken a lot of my magic and we only have a little bit." Loki said.

"How do I change back?" Tony was close to tears.

"That is up to you, I know you know what's going on out there, I can see through your lies. This change is your choice and you must want it to get your magic back." Loki answered.

"But dad? How can I go back to that? What will the team say? They have seen everything..." Tony says sadly.

"They have learned from everything and will never put you down for what had happened so long ago, and if they do not see you the same way I see you I will deal with them." Loki said sternly.

Tony nodded and ran up and hugged his dad/mother as tightly as he could. Loki kissed him on the head and wished him good luck before closing his eyes and opening them to find the 5 month old Tony sleeping soundly and a nice big pounding headache going through his skull.

(Line break)

The next morning the team packed up for a press conference.

Tony was dressed in a yellow onesie with giraffes littering the front side. Loki was holding him and they decided that Loki will hold him the whole time.

They packed up the cars and made their way to the building where reporters and paparazzi were lining the way into the door.

Loki got Tony out of his car seat and Steve opened the door for him, stepping out into the bright flashes were enough to almost make Tony cry. Loki slipped a hat on his head and pulled it down to his eyes to shield him.

They entered the room and took their seats behind and table and waited for everyone to sit down and shut up.

A tall man with black hair stood up from the side and picked up Natasha's microphone.

"Alright if everyone could please sit down and calm down. I'm sure they would lover your questions but this is a silence conference, which means you may not ask questions till the end." The man said.

"We can take a few before, it wouldn't hurt anyone." Steve said.

"It's up to you." The man told Steve.

"Um ok…. You in the blue dress." Steve said.

"Where is Mr. Stark? Is this his child?" She asked.

"We will explain that and I think you about to find out." Loki answered.

"You in the back." Clint said.

"How has the new member affected your team?" He asked.

"Amazingly and terribly, I can't really explain it." Clint answered.

"Alright I believe it is up to me to tell the tale of this young boy." Loki said while standing up with Tony.

"Tony's true mother is me. I came to Midgard as a woman and fell in love with a man. Before Anthony was born I returned to Asgard and gave birth to him. He was left with Howard and was abused because I wasn't there to protect him, and I regret it every day of my life. So during a past battle the team found a baby boy while searching for Tony. It turns out that my son had turned back into his age as if he lived and grew up in Asgard; we age much slower than you humans. I ran into them and could have sworn he would be 6 months but he is only 5 months on Asgard and 35 on Midgard. So yes this is Tony Stark age 5 months and a bouncing baby boy in my arms. I know that the press has seen him with Natasha and Clint in various places, and that's because I love them and I know Tony loves them and almost 100% that Clint has fallen in love with this baby as if it was his own! Now I'm about to tell you something I haven't even discussed with the team but everybody need to hear this because it will sound like I bending all the rules of living, but I'll start with magic. Magic is a science and is in every Asgardian. So yes Tony does possess magic and he has the power to change himself back into his age of 35. But he has lost his connection to his magic and I had the chance last night to talk to him. He has told me that he is ok and that he is very confused and is looking for guidance. I cannot give it to him he must figure this out on his own. So yes this baby will be with us until my son has figured out how to change himself back, and I know he can and I am so proud of him for that. So Tony? These are reporters; do you want to say hi?" Loki asked his son.

Tony lifted his head from the crook of Loki's neck and looked at the crowd with big eyes and giggled and squirmed in Loki's arms until he was facing the crowd.

"Reorts!" Tony said with determination on his face.

Every lady in the room let out an 'awe' and Loki smiled down at Tony.

"Yes baby boy 'reorts.' I'll take that." Loki kissed the top of his head.

"Ok so now that that is out any questions?" Loki asked, and smiled noticing that the team hadn't said anything yet.

Stupid questions were asked and Loki answered them with a fake smile.

Tony had fallen asleep on Loki's shoulder and Loki laughed lightly and told everyone that they needed to leave.

Everyone let them leave peacefully and quietly.

Entering the car Loki gave Tony to Clint and Clint looked surprised.

"He has put my whole upper body to sleep. Please keep him asleep." Loki asked.

Clint nodded and held Tony while he slept.

They got home and noticed they had been gone almost all day, Bruce made dinner and then everyone was just about to go to bed and Loki was walking out first to put Tony to bed and looked back at the team and smiled.

"He told me he misses you dearly, and hopes to come home soon." Loki lied through his teeth but knew deep inside that Tony wanted to say that all along.

He laid Tony down and tried to reach his son again. White flashed in front of his vison and he then saw Tony staring at him.

"Thank you dad. I love you."

Loki gave his son a soft smile and walked up and kissed him on the forehead and whispered into his ear.

"I love you to."


	15. chapter 15

AN: if you really want to feel this chapter and get all emotional listen to the song "Rue's Farewell - The Hunger Games - Original Motion Picture Score - James Newton Howard" until the line break. The tears came for me. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!

The next morning at breakfast Loki announced that Tony talked to him in his sleep.

"He told me something you may disagree with greatly, but said it was for the best." Loki said.

"What did he tell you?" Steve asked.

"He said that a man came up to him and asked if he would like to join his side of life." He said.

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"A man by the name of Jarvis, I don't know if you are familiar with the name." Loki answered.

"Shit." Clint said.

"What? Who's Jarvis?" Steve asked panicked.

"Jarvis was Tony's butler as a kid and died about 20 years ago." Natasha said.

"So Tony did what?" Bruce asked Loki.

"Tony said that Jarvis offered him a place in heaven with him; which means that he will not come back here with us until we die, he never told me if he agreed and went with Jarvis but I promise I will try to contact him today to ask. It takes a lot a magic to see him so I just need to fuel up and sleep." Loki answered.

"So Tony is going to die without saying goodbye?" Clint practically yelled.

"I can assure you I will make him visible so he can say goodbye if this is what he chooses." Loki said sternly.

"Well go and get him!" Natasha screamed at Loki.

Which woke up Tony.

"Good job. I can only reach him when this Tony is asleep." Loki said to her face.

"Well lets feed him and get him back to sleep, we need to talk to him." Steve said.

Natasha left and got Tony and fed him a bottle and was rocking him in the chair by the window.

20 minutes later he was sound asleep on her shoulder.

"Reach out to me my son, become visible." Loki hummed and placed his fingers on his temples again.

Tony's head glowed green where Loki's fingers were.

"Dad." Adult Tony's voice filled the room.

"Tony. Listen to me. You need to make a decision now." Loki told him.

The room froze and suddenly the team could see the real Tony staring at them and looked sad and tired and beaten.

"Dad I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired." Tony said quietly.

"Yes my son you can I know you can you can't just leave." Loki said close to tears.

"Dad, Howard is in hell I would be free I would be able to see Jarvis and Aunt Peggy." Tony said with a sad smile.

"Well then if this is your choice you must say goodbye." Loki said with tears running down his face.

Tony walked up to Steve and hugged him as tears rolled down both of their faces.

Bruce and Clint ran up to him and crushed him in a hug.

Thor put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Goodbye my nephew, I look forward into raising you."

Natasha stood up and handed little Tony to Clint and walked up to Tony.

Tony stood there and watched as the black widow rushed into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He hugged her tightly.

"До свидания моя любовь оставаться сильным мальчик." She said quietly into his ear.

He detached himself from her arms and stared at Loki.

Loki came up and hugged him.

"Thank you." Tony said.

"I look forward to being a part of your life. Remember us all ok?" Loki said threw his tears.

"Always. I love you." Tony said.

He turned to the others.

"Tell Pepper I'm sorry and that I'll miss her and always love her. And that I'm waiting for her. You guys have been a huge part of my life and I will never forget you. You've made my life worth living, every day I had a smile on my face and each and every one of you put it there. I will always love you and will be looking after you from above. I love you so damn much and I wish I could come back and live this life a million times. I know you'll raise me wonderfully and I know that you'll make my life worth more than anything on this planet. I love you, good bye." Tony gave them one last week smile.

A lade who looked about 30 came in the room and took Tony's hand.

"Peggy." Steve said.

"Come on Ducky lets go." She said.

Tony started crying harder and gripped Peggy's hand as tightly as possible.

They disappeared and little Tony woke up in Clint's arms and started crying.

Clint held him tightly and whispered 'I love yous' and 'its oks' into his ears.

The whole room was in tears and Thor was holding Loki up as he cried into Thors shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent in silence.

(Line break)

After Tony left Pepper disappeared off the face of the earth, a search warrant was sent out by her family but the search lasted 7 months before giving up.

The Tower now has a silence that lingers through it's walls, the team recovered from Tony being gone and promised to take care of this Tony.

He is now 11 months old and is babbling like an idiot. He puts a smile on their faces each day and when he does all they think of is Tony.

There was never a funeral, the press know nothing about him coming back nor does Fury, the only people that know of his 'death' are the team and Pepper. Not even Rhodes.

Loki doesn't dread on it because he knows that this little boy will grow up and he will be able to see it in person this time around.

The team couldn't love little Tony more than they do. Loki has made Natasha his mother and everyone else godparents. But to Tony they are 'Natty', 'Papa', 'Unci Clin', 'Boz', 'Tor', and 'Stebe'.

Loki is Daddy, Dada, and Lo Lo.

Tony can now walk properly and has started a habit of throwing things and repeating everyone. So Loki had to establish the rule of 'NO SWEARING BY JUNIOR.'

So now it's 2 in the afternoon and Tony and Clint are racing to the chip bowl that's sitting on the other end on the room.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTELMAN! THIS RACE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE AVENGERS! OUR RACERS ARE TWO OF THE FASTEST IN THE WORLD! ON MY LEFT WE HAVE TONY AND MY LEFT CLINT! RACERS TAKE YOUR MARK!" Thor screamed.

Natasha screamed out, "3,2,1 GO!"

Tony laughed and starting walking steadily to the prize will Clint mimicked his movement.

Once Tony was halfway Clint slowed down greatly and the team cheered for Tony as he got the lead.

When he arrived at the chip bowl with Clint 5 steps behind he giggled and threw chips at Clint.

"FOLKS WE HAVE A WINNER! THE AMAZING TONY TAKE FIRST AGAIN!" Thor laughed.

The team cheered and Clint mocked defeat on the ground so Tony could see.

Natasha ran up and swooped Tony off his feet. He screeched and giggled.

"NATTY!" Tony laughed.

This little boy changed their lives completely. But everyday they nourish the time they have with him.

When he turned one year old everything was ruined.

(Line break)

It was the night after the party and Tony was in his crib sleeping peacefully while the team were in the kitchen drinking beer and celebrating there time with him.

"I can't believe we've been taking care of him for this long already. " Steve said shocked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this again but my little boy is growing up so fast." Loki said with a laugh.

The team laughed with him and they all soon departed and went to bed.

Around 4AM there was a crash down in Tonys lab.

Everyone got up and ran down there to see what happened since no one has been down there since Tony left.

Then the recognizable cry from Tonys nursery cut threw the Tower Loki teleported to his room right as he saw Amora vanishing with Tony in her arms.

"NO!" Loki screamed and threw himself at Amora only to land face flat on the ground.

The team rushed in to find Loki sobbing next to Tonys crib, and no sign of Tony.

"Loki, Loki look at me. What happened?" Natasha said straight to his face.

"She took him I saw her take him she, how she, she couldn't, how did she?" He was rambling.

"Loki who is she?" Steve asked.

"Amora." He answered.

"Amora took our son."

(Line break)

They were seated at the conference table on the Helicarrier Nick Fury was staring at a screen that had the world plastered on it.

"There's a tracker in his Arc Reactor. Why isn't it showing up?" Natasha said angrily.

"Where trying to figure that out. It doesn't make sense. The only reason it wouldn't show up would be if they took it out but their to smart they would know that it would kill them and if it was Amora gang then they want something from us. Or to use him as leverage." Fury said.

"I can't sit around here and do nothing." Loki said.

"No one wants to do this but we can't just jump right into this." Steve told him.

"I agree with Loki, sitting here sucks." Clint said with a sigh.

"We have a hit." A SHIELD agent said.

Everyone jumped from their seats and made their way to the computer screen.

There was a little pulsing dot coming from South America.

"Alright team packs up your things were going to South America!" Steve announced.

They were packed and on a quinjet in less than 10 minutes and Clint was driving to Brazil.

When they got there they didn't expect an empty warehouse with a bloody Pepper holding a crying Tony who had blood on his chest.

When Pepper saw them she started walking towards them and started leaning forward too much, Clint ran up and took Tony in his arms and almost cried at seeing the blood on his chest.

"Pepper WAKE UP! Pepper!" Bruce shook her and tried to wake her up.

"It's ok, I'll be with Tony." Pepper said and closed her eyes. Bruce felt for a pulse and there wasn't one.

The room glowed green and a white dust came from Pepper's body.

"No way." Loki said in a shocked voice.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Tony's coming." Loki said.

Like Loki said Tony appeared wordlessly and took Peppers hand and looked at the team and smiled.

They walked off and disappeared into the wind.

"He must have made a deal with God, when your part Asgardian or full Asgardian you can make a deal with him that when a certain person dies you get to escort them to Heaven." Loki said with a sad smile.

"Yes it is usually only a deal with one person but if we can see him that means he has asking to bring all of us up when our time comes." Thor said.

"Only people worth great bravery and excellent through their life are allowed that." Loki finished.

"Ok that awesome and everything but I don't like seeing our Tony bleed out on me its scaring me to no end." Clint said really fast and panicky.

Everyone sprang into action and ran to the Quinjet.

Arriving back at base was stressful because they have no equipment here for a one year old.

They had to fly back to the Tower to the Children's hospital 2 blocks down.

Fury already called ahead and a med team was ready when they arrived on the roof of the hospital.

Clint ran out with Tony in his arms and placed him on the gurney with tears in his eyes.

"Sir you need to move we have to get him downstairs. You can meet us down there in the waiting room." The nurse said.

The team walked to the elevator while a SHIELD agent flew back to base.

The waiting room was quiet for this Tuesday; the little animals that were scattered across the halls didn't make anyone feel any better.

A doctor in a pink scrubs and a white lab coat came out and pulled a chair up and sat down in front of the group.

"Hey guys, I'm Doctor Lillian and I'll be tending to your boy. He's stable but his breathing is concerning us, Director Fury informed me about the Arc Reactor and nothing is wrong with that it is doing its job very well. The bleeding was from a cut across his right lung and it made a tiny hole in the lining of the lung letting some blood in, we got it all out and sealing up the hole and he's on a breathing machine tonight and for the next 2 days. You can see him as much as you would like because there really is no reason for him to be alone. But no one can spend the night here with him; I don't care how badly you think you need to be with him he will be fine with us. Oh and I have some medicine for his breathing when he is released on Thursday." She finished.

They all nodded.

"Now anything I need to know about him?" she asked.

"He allergic to eggs." Clint said.

She nodded and smiled.

"That it?"

They nodded.

"Alright follow my! I suggest 2 at a time but since I don't really care what people say all of you can come." She said.

They liked her already.

Tony's room was room 5501 and when you walked in there was a couch on the left side of the room and a nice rocker next to the window and 2 plastic chairs on each side of the bed. Lying on the tiny bed was their baby boy asleep with tubes up his nose and a mask over his face his little blue onesie with stripes on it was replaced with a plain white one that didn't look very soft at all.

Clint and Loki ran up and took the chairs next to his bed and Clint slid his finger under Tony's unmoving ones.

He felt a grip tighten on his pointer finger and smiled at his strength.

"Well I think everyone needs some sleep so ill let you stay this night but make sure to eat and get on your feet tomorrow!" Lillian told them.

"I'll have a nurse bring in a cot or two, goodnight guys and goodnight little one." She quietly exited closed the door.

Everyone eventually feel asleep and Tony didn't wake up once during the night.

The next two days were uneventful, they put Tony on some drugs and he was either sleeping or just staring at whoever was near.

When Thursday came around they were ready to leave. Lillian gave Natasha the medicine to help him through the weekend.

Tony was in his little car seat strapped in and ready to go home, it was weird not hearing him cry for the past 2 days. Lillian said that tonight will be hard since he's only been breathing on his own since lunch earlier today. All they had to do when they got home was feed him and make sure he got over 14 hours of sleep and everyone knew that over half of those would be spent on Clint.

Natasha carried him out and they made their way home.

After everyone ate Clint went out on the balcony and dragged the rocker with him, Tony feel asleep within minutes and they stayed there till midnight when Natasha came out and told Clint to take him to bed.

(line break)

The next day Tony slept 20 of the 24 hours, only up to eat and get a fresh diaper.

He was on Clint until Clint couldn't feel half of his body, and then he was moved to Loki.

Everyone got used to the fact that he would be sleeping a lot cause that's how he handles stress so they went with it and had movie nights and lazy days until Tony was back to his old self, which happened to take a whole week.

On the following Wednesday Clint got Tony to laugh and get up and try to walk. All he did was crawl but

Clint counted it as an accomplishment.

Then the next morning when Natasha went to go check on him she didn't find a one year old anymore.


	16. chapter 16

Natasha ran out of the nursery and grabbed her phone off the night stand of her room.

Running back down the hall to Tonys room she dialed the number for the Children's Hospital.

"Hello this is the New York Children's Hospital, Mary speaking how can I hel-" the lady said sweetly but couldn't finished cause Natasha panicky asked for doctor Lillian.

"Ok one moment please do you need a response team to your location is everything ok?" She asked.

"Just let me talk to her please and I'll figure that out in a minute thank you." Natasha said through gritted teeth.

"Hello? Natasha? I don't think I know a Natasha." Lillian came on the phone.

"Lillian you cared for my son for 3 days when he was having breathing problems and I know this is going to sound crazy but you need to get here right now. I'll explain everything to you I promise you just have to help him." Natasha was close to tears.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Lillian asked.

"Hi-his brea-thin-g it's barely there, he so small now. S-stark Towers."She whispered into the phone.

"Alright you own me an explanation because he was a full grown baby the last time I saw him. What you need to do it go and get that blonde who held his hand, alright? Can you do that sweetie I'm on my way ok? Stark towers can't miss it." Lillian said so nicely.

Natasha hung up the phone and went to the crib, she got down on her knees and slid the side down.

Seeing Tony a completely different size scared her to no end. She reached for her phone and texted Clint.

'Meet in Tonys, keep quiet.'

"JARVIS?" She asked.

"Yes ma'ma?" He answered.

"Take Lillian up the private elevator please." She said.

"Of course." JARVIS answered.

Clint threw the door open and ran into the room.

He saw the tears running down Natasha's face. He ran to her and hugged her tight.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"Tony, he's so small, I came in here and he's barley breathing, Lillian's coming, Clint what happened to our baby boy?" Natasha asked crying.

Clint took one look at Tony and know that the shallow breathing wasn't a good sign, and the size of that Arc Reactor in that little chest wasn't good either.

He took a shaky breath and reached out and put his finger under the 5 of Tonys, when it was there he didn't feel a squeeze, not even pressure. Just 5 weak, limp fingers on his one.

"Oh my." Lillian said as she appeared in the doorway.

Clint and Natasha looked up at her through their tears.

"Alright little guy what's wrong?" She got on her knees next to the crib and checked his pulse and felt up and down his body.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a very trusted nurse with me. Lucy, come in with a breathing mask and tube." Lillian spoke quietly.

"He's asleep if your wondering, his brain knows that if he was awake he would be crying which would only make breathing harder." Lillian told them.

A short girl not looking over 20 came in with a little tube and a mask fit for a baby.

"Hey guys, I'm Lucy." She told them.

Lillian set up the breathing tank and stroked Tonys head with her finger.

"God he can be over 1 week old judging by his size, but that's not possible." Lillian said shocked.

"What's wrong with him? Why can't he breath on his own." Clint asked.

"I would like to say he has BPD, Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia. It's when the lungs aren't fully developed and he can't breath on his own, so what we do is put him on treatment like this machine and extra O2 but all of this can lead to scarring of the lungs. But since this thing is lodged in his to small lungs already I have a feeling it's the source of the problem. We can take him in and get x-rays to see if we can remove it from his body." Lillian told them.

"We would have to talk to Loki he is Tonys dad." Natasha looked at Clint.

She looked back up at Lillian.

"We will do anything to help him." Natasha told her.

Lillian nodded and pulled out a cell phone and called the hospital to ask for a response team.

She told them to go tell the others and that Tony will be in safe hands.

They walked slowly into the kitchen and family room.

The team looked up and jumped from their seats seeing the tears on their faces.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Tony." Clint said.

Loki ran to the nursery but was stopped but Clint's arm across his chest.

"There taking him back to the hospital now. We need to talk." Natasha said.

"I demand to see him!" Loki screamed.

"Loki stop! Your screaming is not going to help him ok!" Clint stared directly at his face.

"B-But Tony..." Loki looked past Clint and down the hallway.

They heard the elevator open down at the end of the hallway and the screeching of wheels against the floors.

They heard Lillian call 'In here!' And heard them and they loaded everything up and heading back to the hospital.

Lillian walked in the room.

"I expect you to be at the hospital soon. He'll need you through this." She told them.

She walked back down the hallway and waited for the elevator.

"What the hell! What's wrong with him!" Bruce yelled.

"He so small mow! I don't know how it happened but Lillian said he looked a week old! That damn reactor is so big that he can't breath around it, she taking him in for x-rays to see if they can take it out of him!" Natasha screamed.

There was silence afterwards.

"Alright Natasha go to the hospital with Clint and Loki, and you better keep us updated, we don't want to crowd him if we can even see him so the rest of us will stay here ok?" Steve told the team.

They nodded and the three of them left.

(Line break)

Walking into the hospital for the second time was weird, it felt unknown and different from the last time they were here.

Maybe it was because they were in the ICU.

Lillian told them that they put him in a NICU to help his breathing and his stress level.

X-rays are scheduled for 2 today and it was only 11:10 AM, so yes they all say there until 2 when Tony was taken in.

Lillian invited them to join since it would just be her and another doctor.

They placed him on a tray while he was sleeping and prepped him.

2 minutes later a computer showed the inside of their Tony.

"Alright well that Reactor takes up about 73% of his lung capacity and according to this his heart had no shrapnel like Fury said so we could easily take the Reactor out. Everything looks good other than the lungs but I have a feeling that after that is out he will be a healthy normal baby. Now for his size changing so much is what confuses me." Lillian said.

They finished up the x-rays and Tony was put in the same room he was in before and slept the rest of the day.

Lillian walked in around 4 and asked for an explanation.

"I'm ready to go crazy if the reason is that strange." She told them.

So Loki went threw the same story he told the press. And explained his heritage and Tonys so this issue with growing could be from his connection to Asgard.

She nodded through the whole thing and looked like he was going to cry when she heard about grown up Tony and Pepper.

"Ok well that makes a lot more sense. But hers the plan from here on. We can do surgery and he will recover for about 3 months. Which means you'll be taking care of him like he's a day old. That's how fragile he will be. His breathing issue should be fixed and for the whole growth thing I believe that you may have to take him to Asgard to figure that out. But this whole surgery thing is up to Loki because he is the legal guardian and if you agree we can to surgery either tonight or tomorrow morning. The longer we wait worse possibilities can happen. So please decide fast.

I'll be back in 15 I have other patients to attend to." Lillian told then with a smile.

Natasha and Clint turned to Loki.

"He's defiantly doing this surgery." Loki declared.

"What about his age?" Clint asked.

"Well we can make a trip to Asgard when he heals, which I can speed up by the way, and my mother may be able to help. She is the only one who knows about Tony." Loki told them.

They nodded and Natasha texted Steve.

'Surgery for lungs, long healing process and a trip to Asgard.'

She knows he won't understand but she also know Bruce is right next to him so he can decipher it for him.

"Alright so I believe this surgery shall take place tonight so we can leave as so as possible." Loki said.

Clint laughed and walked out to get Lillian.

Natasha got up from the couch and slipped her hand through the opening of the NICU, she slipped her finger under his wondering why Clint does it so much, then she felt it. A small but strong grip for a one week old. She smiled.

"Loki come here." She told him.

He walked up and she placed his hand the same way she did.

The smile on his face was so big.

"He's there." He said.

"Awe you guys found out my secret communication between me and him." Clint pouted as he walked back in with Lillian behind him.

She patted him on the pack and laughed.

"Alright so surgery tonight?" She asked.

Loki shook his head and she smiled.

(Line break)

"7 hours at least." Natasha told Steve and him and Bruce walked in.

"Geez." Bruce whistled.

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked.

"When your text said 'a trip to Asgard' he left to go inform your mom." Steve said.

"Well than." Loki said.

They made the waiting room into a blanket room where they all sat and waited for news on Tony. Natasha and Clint were cuddled up closest to the door, and Loki was sitting with his back to the door. Steve and Bruce were in chairs and wrapped up in blankets.

No one dared to sit by them, they must know that Tony is here.

The tv was on in the corner and the news showed the team entering the hospital.

The caption read 'HOSPITAL CALLING?' Which made no sense at all and made everyone in the room mad.

A women around the age of 70 walked up to Natasha and Clint and handed them each a cup of coffee.

"Hey I know you." Clint said.

The lady laughed.

"I ran into you after your walk with the little one." She said.

"Why are you here?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Because I know what your going through, I saw the news and came down here as fast as my old legs would take me." She told them.

She took a seat and began to look comfortable.

"When I was 17 I had my first born, she was the smallest thing I ever saw in my whole life, only 2 1/2 pounds. I named her Lizzie as she only got that name for less than a week. She made the news and everyone felt bad for me me crowded me and news reporters wouldn't leave me alone. I had another child, a boy, names Lucas and everywhere I went news reporters followed me and kept asking "when is this one going?" I finally gave up on going outside, which made my baby's breathing deteriorate. So he was brought in and went through the exact same thing your boy is going through. They did surgery to replace his lung." She told them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Clint asked.

"I'm telling you this because he now lives a happy life and owns a very successful business." She answered.

"And? What do you want us to say congrats?" Natasha sneered.

"When you think everything is falling apart and whatever you do doesn't help, something good will come out of it. You never give up on him because a happy ending is coming your way you just don't see it yet." She told them and then vanished into thin air.

Natasha flinched and Clint jumped.

No one noticed what just happened only Clint and Natasha saw that whole thing.

Natasha glanced at the clock for the hundredth time and noticed 2 hours went by, that means only 1 hour till they hit the 7 hour mark.

There baby boy was going to come out of that OR and be stronger than ever.

45 minutes later Lillian came out in her signature pink scrubs and white lab coat. She smiled at them and ushered them to follow.

They ended up at Tonys room and saw that he was still in the NICU but only in a diaper and no reactor lodged in his chest.

"He's breathing fine now, we replaced part of his lungs with suitable material to help the breathing. So I am proud to say he is as healthy has he can get now! He's sleeping off anesthetic right now and will be for about and hour or two usually babies just don't wake up after their out of it, they just take another nap." Lillian told them.

"Wow he's so small what are his measurements?" Bruce asked.

"We've figured out that he a 30 week gestational baby weighing in a 3 1/2 pounds and 16 inches in height, and his head and abdominal circumference is 10.5 inches." Lillian told them.

"3 1/2 pounds that's all he weighs?" Steve asks shocked.

"Hey it's ok some babies are born a pound or less it's ok." Lillian told Steve.

"You guys can take him home in a week unless he heals really fast because of his heritage then you can take him home when you want." She tells them.

The nod and she exits the room.

Loki goes up to Tony and places his finger under his 5 and then you can see Loki's veins pop out and turn a light blue color.

"What are your doing?" Steve asked.

He knew Loki would never hurt Tony he was just curious.

"I'm taking his pain." Loki said.

Tony moves and smiles in his sleep.

"There baby boy, now sleep." Loki tells Tony.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Clint asked.

"It fells like a headache to me but do much pain for him." He tells Clint.

Tony sleeps throughout the next day and just stares at everyone's face for the next 3 days.

Lillian tell them that's the staring is normal and laughs when telling them not to freak out cause they might forget to blink for a couple minutes.

She told them to talk to him as much as possible because recognizable voices sooth him and make him feel better.

In 4 days they get to leave and Lillian shows them all how to old little Tony at this age.

When they get home they decide to leave for Asgard the next day.

Tony doesn't leave Clint's arms the whole day his 3 pounds of body fat and bones scare Clint cause he sometimes forgets that he's even holding Tony.

Loki teleports everyone to his chambers in Asgard and Thor is right there to meet everyone.

"Mother is very excited to see young Anthony brother." Thor announces.

"Where is she?" Loki asks.

"The gardens." Thor replies.

Loki takes Tony and wraps him in a blanket and he teleports just him and Tony to the gardens.

"My son!" Frigga yells.

She sees the bundle in his arms and asks to hold him.

Loki shows her how and she quickly grabs him and hugs him close.

"What is wrong my son?" She asks.

"Mother Anthony is not supposed to be this age he is supposed to be a healthy one year old, he is only one week now I do not know what is wrong." He tells her.

"There is a spell on him." Frigga says with a frown.

"What? How come I can not detect it?" Loki sneers.

"It is hidden my son, calm yourself." She orders.

"Can you heal him?" He asks.

"Yes hand me a snihu plant please dear." She asks.

He does and Frigga places the flower on his head and takes the pollen and drops it in his mouth.

He glows a aqua shade and then he is back to his original one year self.

Frigga smiles down at him and tickles his stomach.

"Dada?" Tony asks.

Loki runs forward and pets Tonys head.

"It's ok I'm here baby boy!" Loki smiles down at him.

"Hello Anthony, I am your grandmother." Frigga says.

"Gama!" Toy screeches.

Frigga laughs and kisses his head.

"I believe this is the best thing that has happened to you my son." Frigga says.

Loki smiles and hugs his mother.

"Now you should be heading home, Anthony can not stay here long or this air will make him immortal. Now go my son, I love you and you little Anthony!" Frigga laughs and pokes Tonys cheeks.

Loki kisses her goodbye on the cheek and takes Tony.

Teleporting up to the house he finds the team in the kitchen eating lunch.

"I present to your our original baby boy who is and will always be our Tony!" Loki announces.

Everyone stops eating and stares at Loki before realizing that Tony is is old one year old self again, cheers erupt through the room.

"Unci Clin!" Tony yells.

Clint stands up and swings Tony around in circles.

Tony laughs and giggles.

"Clint be careful even though he's back to normal he still just had surgery." Bruce said.

Clint stops immediately and just holds onto Tony tight.

"We need to leave or Tony may become immortal being up here to long." Loki says.

They leave and Loki teleports them home and Bruce starts dinner.

No one says anything when Clint falls asleep with Tony drooling on his chest.


	17. chapter 17

The next day at lunch Clint walks in to see Bruce feeding Tony mashed up beets.

"What is that?" Clint asked.

"Mashed up beets." Bruce said.

"It looks like purple throw up." Clint mimics throwing up.

"Hey it's not like he has a mouth full of teeth to chew it." Bruce tells him.

"That's still gross." Clint says.

"I dare you to try some." Bruce laughs.

Clint stares at him then grabs a spoon and scoops some out of the little container.

He keeps it in his mouth for about 3 seconds before running to the sink to spit it out.

"That's disgusting!" Clint yells.

Bruce laughs and plops another spoonful of mashed beets into Tonys mouth.

Natasha walks in and pets Tonys hair.

"Hey baby boy! Whatcha eating?" She asks.

"Natty!" Tony yells spilling beets down his bib.

"Mashed up beets..." Clint says disgusted.

Natasha scrunches up her face and kisses Tonys head.

"Well I guess their healthy at least." She says.

"Exactly!" Bruce exclaims.

"That doesn't mean there not gross Bruce." Natasha states flatly.

"Can't he eat solid food?" She asked.

"He only has 3 teeth. I wouldn't suggest it." Bruce answered.

Natasha nodded and made a sandwich for her and Clint.

Bruce set down the spoon and went to grab a glass of water only to get a blob of beets on his white dress shirt, he looks down at his shirt than at Tony.

Tonys giggling and Natasha and Clint start clapping.

"Guess he doesn't like them either." Clint says in between bites.

(Line break)

Once again the team finds Tony passed out on Clint's chest. Clint is snoring with a wide open mouth and his arms around Tonys body.

"JARVIS take a picture." Natasha says quietly.

They hear a 'snap' and snicker.

The Little Mermaid is playing on the tv. The team sits down and watches it while they wait for their two favorite boys to wake up.

(The next day)

"Bugi!" Tony said.

"Bugi!" Clint repeated.

"Bordi!" Tony screeched.

"Bordi!" Clint laughed.

"Guys?" Natasha asked walking in.

"Natty!" Tony turned his head towards her.

"Natty!" Clint said.

"What are you guys doing this time?" She asked.

"We're staring out the window and I'm repeating all the things Tonys says." Clint tells her.

"Bordi feew way!" Tony yelled.

"Yes Tony they do that honey." Natasha laughed and kissed his head.

"I wove ou!" Tony tells her.

Her heart warms up and she blushes slightly.

"I love you to baby boy." She tells him.

Tony blows her an air kiss as she leaves the room.

"Oh so you love her more than me?" Clint asked.

"I wove ou!" Tony tells him.

"I know!" Clint smiles.

(Line break)

Turns out Tonys favorite sentence now is 'I wove ou!' He has told everyone on the team that and even Fury.

That night when Clint is putting Tony to bed he pulls Tony on his lap and sits in the rocker.

"Hey baby boy I want you to start remember something ok? It's really simple and hopefully it will stay with you forever. Alright it goes...

You is kind

You is smart

You is important." Clint finishes and kissed Tonys head of curls and lays him down in his crib.

Clint turns around and sees Natasha standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I think we need another pool day tomorrow!" She whispers.

Clint smiles widely and runs up and hugs her.

"What's the occasion?" Clint asks.

"Steve said I looked pale and thought I was getting sick. I need sun. I don't get sick." Natasha growled.

Clint laughed and kissed her head.

"Your skin is fine by me Hun." Clint says.

He glances back at Tony and shuts the door until it's barley open.

(Line break)

"Good morning Tony." Natasha greeted.

"I offfffve ou!" Tony told her.

Natasha giggled and looked a Bruce for an answer.

"He's trying to get the L out, has been since 6." Bruce told her.

"Haha well baby boy I love you to." She tells the boy.

Tony giggles and eats another spoonful of applesauce.

"Can we make pancakes?" Clint said walking into the kitchen.

"What do you think Clint." Bruce said bluntly.

"I'll watch Tony while you make them and we can like put him down for a nap or something while we eat and clean up he won't even see the eggs." Clint whined.

"It's bad enough there are eggs in that fridge. We just can't Clint." Natasha told him.

"Pleaseeeeee?" Clint whined.

"What makes you want pancakes so badly?" Bruce asked.

"I had a dream about them last night." Clint says and looks at the ceiling with his mouth open clearly remembering the dream.

Natasha laughs and wipes off the droll on his face and kisses his cheek.

"How about no pancakes but cereal and toast?" She asked.

Clint pouts through the whole meal.

Although Tonys attempts at 'I love you.' Cheer him up.

(Line break)

"Tony I'm bored." Clint told the boy.

Tony was currently sitting on Clint's chest playing with his toy giraffe Thor gave him.

Loki was sitting on the couch reading a book and watching his boys carefully.

"ego?" Tony asked.

"What?" Clint said.

"Ego ego ego!" Tony laughs.

"He means Lego Clint." Loki smiles.

"Oh! Sure buddy!" Clint cheers and places Tony on the ground and grabs the red bin full of Legos.

Tony steals all the red ones and builds a never ending tower of blocks while Clint tries to create New York.

They spend 2 hours building and throwing Legos at each other until Tony tries to eat one. Clint doesn't see but Loki does and he jumps from the couch and takes it from the boys hand, Tony burst into tears and Loki picks him up.

"You don't eat those honeybunch I promise they won't taste good." Loki tells him.

Tony quiets down and looks at Clint who is silent on the floor.

"Clint don't you dare say sorry, every child on earth tried to eat something that is not edible." Loki tells him.

"I know but I should have been playing closer attention." Clint says.

Loki gives him Tony and grabs his book and starts reading again.

"I wove ou!" Tony smiles and grabs Clint's face with his little hands.

"I know you do baby I know." Clint says.

That night when Clint and Natasha are putting Tony to bed Clint whines and turns to Natasha.

"You said we could go to the pool." He whined.

"Hey I think you had fun with Tony today you guys were bored together! And anyways Pepper Invited me to go shopping today how could I say no?" Natasha said and kissed his cheek.

(Line break)

The next day Clint was sitting on the couch and Tony was on his chest and they were watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Tony sneezed and looked up at Clint.

"Sorry bud just took this shirt out of the dryer, might have dust on it." Clint told him.

Tony smiled and grabbed a fistful of Clint's shirt and laid his head back on Clint's shoulder. Clint smiled and kissed his head.

Natasha walked into the room.

"Natasha when can we go to the pool?" Clint asked.

"Whenever I'm ready." She answered.

"Uggg but your a girl you could not be ready till tomorrow!" Clint whined.

Right then the assemble alert went off.

"Aliens in Central Park Avengers be ready in 5." JARVIS announced.

"Tony? What? Tony how? Careful?" Clint stood up and panicked.

"I'll take care of him cause technically I'm not an Avenger and I am his mother/father." Loki said from the doorway.

Clint visibly calms and hands over Tony.

"Dada!" Tony laughed and grabbed Loki shirt.

Then Tony sneezed again.

"Bless you baby boy you ok?" Loki asked.

"He just sneezed on me a couple minutes ago." Clint said.

"It's probably nothing now go Avengers go save your earth!" Loki laughed.

Clint and Natasha left and Tony sneezed once again.

"Please don't be sick we all know how you handle that as a grown up I don't want to deal with you at this age." Loki said and sighed.

Tony giggled and kicked his legs.

(Line break)

Turns out Tony is sick and when he's sick he's clingy, very clingy. He likes Clint the most, which isn't a surprise to anyone. Loki has gotten used to seeing Clint with his son more than him and he honestly doesn't mind as long as his boy is in good arms.

So when Tony gets sick he throws up on Clint 3 times and sneezes in his face more times than Clint can count. He has a tiny fever and always has a runny nose.

Clint can get him to sleep almost all day if he's lucky but can't even put him down without him screaming to be held, so Natasha told him that when Tony sleeps he sleeps.

Right now Natasha is holding Tony while Clint washes off throw up and gets a clean shirt.

"Are you sure he's ok? This is the third days he's been sick. Loki hasn't said anything?" Natasha asked.

"Wow Nat the true mother in you is coming out. Loki said Tony should be fine within a week and it's been 3 days already so only two more!" Clint announced.

"Awesome." Natasha said.

"Can we go to the pool?" Clint asked.

"With him? In your dreams." Natasha said.

"He could use some fresh air!" Clint said.

"Alright fine but one throw up mess and I'm out." Natasha said.

They invited the whole team to come up and all said yes so here they were in 80 degrees weather all in the pool watching Tony in case he throws up.

"Ok how does a baby even get sick in the summer?" Steve asks.

"Technically it's only September so summer has ended." Bruce said.

Tony, who was in Loki's arms, slapped the water and giggled.

"See Tasha this was a good idea!" Clint claims

"Yeah until he throws up." Natasha says.

Loki laughed and bounced Tony up and down.

(Line break)

Winter was approaching and fast, no one on the team likes the cold so they decided on spending it in Malibu. They agreed with taking west coast missions only and that the fantastic four could handle the east coast.

It was now November and the first snowfall happened on the morning of the 15th, Tony sat by the window between Natasha legs and hit the glass where the snowflakes hit.

Natasha was quietly telling him stories about Russia and how cold it gets there.

Tony leaned back into her stomach and sneezed into the air.

Natasha automatically put her hand on his forehead and then his cheeks.

"Oh don't be getting sick again you just got better."

Feeling no fever she pasted it as dust in the air.

(Line break)

The whole team was on the roof of Stark tower and Tony was in a little snow suit from Pepper, it made him look like a mini Iron Man.

They were in the middle of a snow ball fight and Tony was in Thor's 'Snow Kingdom'. Everyone had made snow forts and Tony had busted into ever single one.

Loki's was the best because front giant helloooo. His was an ice crystal fort and his snowballs has a glass cover over them and fresh power snow in them, so when one hit someone it would explode and drench the person in white, fluffy, cold, snow.

Tony spent the most time in Steve's cause whenever he was with Steve he was being held by Steve, and Steve was a heater.

They stayed out until Tony got fussy with the cold which happened to be a full 3 hours, over half of the time Tony was in Steve's arms.

They came back in and drank hot cocoa and watched Disney movies until Tony fell asleep on Loki's shoulder.

"Well how about we leave tomorrow? I had fun today but I can't take the cold much longer." Steve said.

The team agreed and they asked Rhodey to join them, he said he had work to do here but would love to come visit during the holidays.

He showed them one of Tonys private jets since it was a Stark jet the flight was a little over 3 hours.

Tony was already packed in his car seat with Leo the giraffe tucked in his hands.

Rhodey wished them a good flight and kissed Tonys head.

They were off and when they arrived Nick Fury was standing in the doorway.

"Avengers I have some news on your boy." He said.


	18. chapter 18

AN: OK I DIDNT KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY AND A FRIEND OF MINE HELPED ME A TON! SO NOW I HAVE A SOLID PLOT LINE AND IM READY TO FINISH THIS THING! EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS TO COME IM NOT STOPPING NOW! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS

"The Ten Rings." Fury said from behind everyone.

The room went quiet and Fury took it as an opportunity to speak.

"The Ten Rings is a group in the Middle East who got Intel from a inside agent at SHIELD, who has been detained, but anyway they want Tony. Since you little press conference stirred up news on how vulnerable Stark is now and now they want him. Since he is this little in case he does get into a situation and you guys aren't there to save him he needs to know how to defend himself. Hence why I came up with a story about your stupid age to get him into a age where he can protect himself. The Ten Rings is not a group you mess with. And we are taking careful steps, this being the first one. I have seen Tony grow up and I know what he's been through so for me to lie to you and say he needs to be grown up again for my use your all insane and it questions my faith in you to take care of this child." Fury finished staring at the team.

"Why could you jus tell us this from the beginning? It would have been so easier on us." Bruce asked.

"How is this easier on us! Now we know a Terrorist group is after our boy!" Clint screamed at Bruce.

"Agent Barton! Do you need to be removed from this situation cause to me it seems you can't handle this and if you can't I will gladly send you on a mission till this passes over." Fury says sternly.

Clint shuts up and Natasha glares at him.

Steve looks at his team, "I believe this is our only choice Avengers." He says sternly.

Lillian hums from the bed and glares up at the team.

"You owe me big time." She practically growls.

So they put Tony to sleep and administer the first dose.

"What's supposed to happen?" Loki asked.

"Well I expect we will just see him grow." Lillian says and takes Loki's hand. "Hey don't worry I'm right here if anything goes wrong I'm right here, doctor remember?" She says.

Loki smiles and tightens his hold on Lillian's hand. Since Loki is the immediate guardian of Tony only he gets to see this happen the rest of the team are sitting out in the little waiting room. Clint is practical a bag of nerves and is pacing and mumbling words on and off.

15 hours later a passed out 16 year old Tony Stark was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to IV's and had a breathing tube shoved down his throat.

Loki was with him the whole time and a group of SHIELD agents had to drag the team out of medical to get some sleep. But now everyone was allowed in Tonys room.

"What happened why is his strapped to a breathing tube!" Clint yelled at Loki.

"His lungs are growing slower than everything else. So right now he has the lungs of a 10 year old. We're hopping they will be normal sized by morning." Lillian said from the end of the bed.

Clint calmed down and took a seat on the chair directly by his bed. He took Tonys hand and felt a weak grip from the boy.

"Has he been awake at all through the whole thing?" Steve asked.

"No, not all of it he woken at the age of 5 and called out for me and Clint but other than that no." Loki said.

Clint's heart warmed at the thought.

"He should wake up by morning maybe even this night if you encourage him, he can hear you for sure." Lillian said.

"Thank you Lillian for all of this I think with this new training that he'll need to protect himself we will see you more in the future!" Natasha laughed and hugged Lillian.

Lillian returned the huge greatly.

"Promise me you'll go easy on him?" She asked.

Natasha laughed. "With that soft patch over there! I don't think he'll let Tony run without holding his hand!" Natasha said.

"Hey!" Clint whined from the seat.

The girls laughed and Natasha said goodbye to Lillian.

Clint and Loki stayed the night while everyone else went back to the tower to sleep and would meet them in the morning.

Once everyone was gone Clint turned to Loki.

"I think we can wake him up." Clint smiled like the devil.

"Don't get any ideas Barton." Loki said.

Clint grabbed Tonys hand and starting quietly speaking to the boy.

"Tony wake up I have coffee, I'll let you have whatever you want if you want up, tony god dammit wake up. Ohhh Loki's giving me his devil eyes I wasn't supossed to swear in front of you." Clint rambled on.

"Shut up Uncle Clint I'm trying to sleep." Came a voice from the bed.

Clint jumped up and glared at Loki.

"See I told you I could wake him up!" Clint cheered. Loki slapped him and grabbed Tonys hand.

"How ya feeling baby boy." Loki asked.

"Tiredddd, I'm nota babbby." Tony slurred.

"Go back to bed I'm sorry this ass woke you up." Loki smiled.

"But coffffffeeee?" Tony asked.

"No, no coffee sorry." Loki laughed.

Tony glared at Clint.

"Youuuu liiiaaar!" Tony managed to yell which didn't really happen since the oxygen mask was over his face.

"Oh go to to bed." Clint crossed his arms and pretended to pout in his chair.

Tony smiled and reached out for Clint's hand.

"Where's Leo yo-you have to find Leooooo." Tears were started to form in the boys eyes so Clint jumped up and ran to find the stuffed giraffe.

Finding it in the car seat shoved in the corner Clint ran back to the bed and handed the giraffe to Tony. Tony wrapped his free arm around it and held it in a death grip.

"Who got that for him?" Loki asked once Tony was back asleep.

"Thor." Clint replied.

"That was very sweet of him Tony seems to really like it." Loki said.

2 hours later Clint and Loki were both asleep in the chairs.

(The next day)

"Tonys what's the last thing you remember?" Doctor Lillian asked.

"Um I was in the shop and Uncle Steve asked me to come up for dinner so I worked really fast on the car and I think I got electrocuted cause all I remember is a shock and then I woke up last night I tried to remember everything that happened and I cant remember anything!" Tony told Lillian.

"That's exactly what happened, it shocked your chest and brain, your left lung was burned so breathing may be hard for a bit, your brain got shocked right where all your memory is stored but Clint told me last night that you recognized everyone so that's progress nothing bad can come out of this the whole team will help you through everything ok? We put you on oxygen last night so hopefully that helped. If anything feels wrong please come back right away ok? Your here for about 3 hours until Loki signs the release papers ok?" Lillian said.

Tony nodded and went back to playing the X-Box game Clint snuck in.

Lillian walked out of his room and meet the Avengers in the waiting room.

"He thinks he got electrocuted by a car he was working on in the shop so I said his left lung was burned and that it was the reason for the breathing problems, also that it shocked the part of his brain that stores memories he took it greatly and went back to playing his game." Lillian told them.

"What if he asks for the car that isn't there when we get home." Clint asked.

"We will tell him it was destroyed when he got hurt, say the circuits got fried and burned everything." Bruce said.

"I hate keeping everything from him." Loki said.

"When the time comes we will tell him, he deserves to know." Natasha said.

They stayed with Tony until he was allowed to leave, Clint and Steve packed up the X-Box and were ready to leave.

"I bet I can make a better game program than that crap." Tony said getting off the bed and pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

"Well when we get home you can start right on that." Natasha said and kissed his head.

They arrived home and Clint showed Tony the lab he could play in the second they walked in Tony ran to the cars and almost started drooling.

"Dude a 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster! It has a 85-hp, 221-ci V8 engine and a 140 lb-ft of torque at 1500 rpm! Oh my god. A 1967 Shelby Cobra! No way...a Ferrari 458 Italia, these things can run...how rich are we?" Tony says.

Clint smiles and wraps his arms around the boy.

"Enough to get by." Clint laughs.

"Ya no kidding can I take her for a spin?" Tony asked turning around in Clint arms.

"Umm you can drive stick? You can drive?" Clint asked.

"Ya duh, I'm 16 not 6 come on uncle Clint pleaseeeeeee!" Tony gave him giant big eyes and the second Clint saw them he melted into them.

"Fine but don't tell anyone." Clint says sternly.

"Yes! I'm driving don't even think about taking over." Tony yelled and jumped into the Ferrari.

Clint got in he passenger side and warned Tony.

"Don't go over 80 got it?" He asked.

"You kidding we're giving it all she's got!" Tony yelled and sped out of the shop at 75 MPH.

They zoomed down the highway at a steady 150 and Tony hugged the railing as much as he could just to rile up Clint.

"Tony I swear to god if you don't go in closer we are going to fly off this edge and no one will be happy with us, if we survive." Clint warned.

"Like this?" Tony said with a smile and jerked the car to the right a little more and Clint practically screeched.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK you turn this car around right now and head back home." Clint screamed.

Tony went silent and turned the car around with a smile on his face.

Then pulled onto the private drive going 200.

(Line break)

Clint and Tony walked up the stairs and saw the team smiling at them.

"Have fun Clint?" Natasha asked.

"He went 200 fucking mph up this road what do you think!" Clint yelled.

"Your on the news." Steve said.

"As you can see here we have a Ferrari speeding down the road and multiple police cars chasing it. Police followed the car back until it turned into the Stark Mansion private drive, once the cars home was identified they police backed off and left the scene. Now one question, who was driving that car?" The woman on the TV said.

"There were police behind us?" Tony asked.

Clint mumbled curse words and went into the kitchen.

"Did you really go 200?" Loki asked.

"Ya dad, it was awesome." Tony answered.

Loki wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder and kissed his temple.

"And you didn't take me!" Loki yelled.

Tony laughed and wrapped his dad into a hug.


	19. chapter 19

AN: am I the only one who sees Clint as the insane daredevil uncle? Well he defiantly is in this chapter!

"Uncle Clintttttttt?" Tony yelled through the house.

"One second!" Clint yelled back.

"Quit yelling you two! It's bad enough we have Thor!" Loki yelled from the couch.

"Sorry!" They both replied.

"Tony I'm sorry to say this but Thor and I are heading back to Asgard for a couple weeks and I'm sorry this is such short notice but mother needs me and Thor for some reason. Please be a good boy for your uncles and your aunt ok? I love you." Loki said an hugged his son.

"Bye daddy. I love you! And I promise nothing will happen! Keep in touch!" Tony laughed and kissed his dad's cheek. Loki kissed the top of his head and disappeared from the living room. Tony turned around and watched the stairs.

Clint came down from upstairs and met Tony in the kitchen.

"What?" He asked.

"I made something." Tony whispered.

"Would your dad or Steve approve?" Clint asked.

"Nope." Tony answered.

"Sweeeeeeet let's go." Clint said happily.

"And that's what your my favorite uncle." Tony said leading the way to the lab.

Once down in the lab Tony brought Clint over to a back table and all that was there was a piece of steel.

"What's this?" Clint asked.

"A wakeboard." Tony answered smiling.

"What? How? There's not a place to put your feet." Clint said.

"It's magnetized so when you wear these shoes they attract the metal using the iron in your blood." Tony explained.

"Your a genius." Clint said in awe.

"I know, now can we take it out for a spin?" Tony asked.

"I'll go put my suit on!" Clint screeched.

Tony laughed and picked up the wakeboard and walked out of the lab and into the hot sun.

Walking to the docks Clint saw 3 Mastercrafts and 2 giant yatchs.

Looking towards the beach he saw Natasha and Bruce laying out in the sun and Steve eating lunch under an umbrella.

"Ah Tony?" Clint asked running up to the boy who was currently in the blue Maatercraft.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"We have an audience who I know will disapprove of this." Clint said.

"Well I know they can't swim as fast as this thing goes so therefore they can't catch us and we can go hug the cove around the edge of the beach, they won't even see us!" Tony said laughing.

"I always forget you think things through to much." Clint says jumping into the boat.

Tony laughed and turned the boat on and they both waved at Steve,Bruce, and Natasha as they passed the beach.

Clint took the wheel and put the boat in neutral as Tony got the rope tied and but the shoes on. He was just about to jump into the water without a life jacket.

"Umm what are you doing?" Clint asked the boy.

"I'm about to jump in how about you?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny. Your not going in this water without a life jacket on sir." Clint said seriously.

Tony stared dumbstruck at him.

"What are you talking about! I don't need one uncle Clint! I'm 16!" Tony argued.

"Yes you don't need one on the boat but when your doing this? Your wearing one or this boat isn't going anywhere." Clint said.

"Ugggg their better be a good one in there." Tony whined.

Clint pulled out a black and red one and through it at Tony.

"There ya go princess, enjoy." Clint smirks as he watches Tony slip it on.

Tony jumped in the water and floated out until the rope was tight.

Giving Clint the thumbs up the boat started and Tony was pulled on top of the water. Cheering to himself for doing such a good job he started swerving out into the wake and then back and forth.

He smiled every time Clint turned around to check on him.

After about 20 minutes Clint stopped the boat and pulled him in.

"Uncle Clint you have to try this!" Tony yelled.

"I'm old and getting older one fall on that and I'm done for good." Clint said laughing.

"How about just a lap? Like 30 seconds?" Tony asked.

Tony put on his cutest smile and opened his eyes just enough to have them sparkle.

Clint stared and him.

"Screw it hand it over." Clint said.

Tony cheered and handed Clint the shoes, wakeboard, and life jacket.

"There you go princess enjoy." Tony smirked and went to the steering wheel.

Clint jumped in and waded out.

Tony watched and started when Clint looked ready.

After a half circle Clint wanted off.

Tony counted it as progress and begged his uncle for another ride.

Clint caved in and Tony jumped in for round two.

No one saw the little fin about 100ft away from the boat.

Tony was up on the water and was just about to get off when he decided to jump as high as he could and get as much air as possible.

Getting ready he braced for the wave and hit the perfect spot to get thrown in the air and laugh and scream in delight.

Clint watched as he smacked the water and laughed as he turned the boat around.

He was turning the corner and approaching Tony when the boy screamed and yelled out for Clint.

"Uncle Clint! Come faster please!" Clint scanned the water and saw that a shark had come up close to Tony and that the water by the boy was now a red shade.

Clint went faster and ran to the back as the boy climbed on.

Running into his uncles arms the boy sobbed and clutched his uncle.

"Hey hey it's ok I'm right here where did he get you?" Clint asked.

The boy mumbled something and Clint checked to make sure every limb was still attached. Thanking heaven he checked everything else.

There right on Tonys left arm were 3, 10 inch teeth scraped going from his mid arm to the edge of his hand.

The 16 year old was balling into his shoulder Clint hugged him tighter and wrapped his arm with 3 towels and laid him down on the seat. Clint jumped into the drivers seat and hauled it to the docks.

Steve noticing how fast Clint was driving in jumped up and ran to the docks to help.

"Steve! Tony!" Clint yelled.

Steve grabbed the ropes and tied them as quickly as possible.

Jumping on to the boat and running to Tony he got down on his knees and reached out for Tony.

Tony jumped into Steve's arms and starting balling again.

"Hey it's ok. I'm right here we will get you all fixed up I promise." Steve said holding the boy.

Clint called Natasha and Bruce over and Steve picked up Tony, and with the help of Clint, got back on the dock.

Tony had a vice grip on Steve and was refuses to let go as Bruce tried to see what happened.

Bruce lifted the towel and whistled at the damage.

"It's going to need stitches for sure. Let's get him to the house." Bruce said.

Steve nodded and started walking to the house.

Natasha pulled Clint aside.

"What the hell were you guys doing out there!" She asked.

"Tony made a wakeboard that's magnetic and we took it out for a test run and then there was a shark and blood and red water and driving and th-"

"Hey we will talk about this later I don't need you to have a panic attack ok?" Natasha said cutting him off.

"Yeah yeah ok." Clint said walking up behind the rest of the team.

Once in the house Steve laid Tony on the couch.

"We need to go to the hospital I think there's a med kit here but it might be infected." Bruce said.

"Nononono." Tony cried.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry but we have to I'll be with you the whole time if you want. I promise." Clint said and took Tonys hand into his own.

Steve lifted Tony up after Bruce tried to wrap the gashes.

On the way to the hospital Tony curled into Clint and cried into his shoulder.

Clint had his left arm wrapped around the boy and his right gripping Tonys hands.

Once they pulled in Steve picked up Tony and walked in with the team trailing him.

"Clint?wher- Clint!" Tony screamed.

Clint ran in front of Steve and gabbed the boys hand.

"Help! Hey help! Shark attack!" Steve yelled.

Doctors stopped what they were doing and turned to see the famous Avengers panicking with a boy in Captain Americas arms.

One brave doctor walked up to them and led them to a room down the hall he promised he would be back with few more nurses.

"Clint?" Tony asked from the bed.

"Yeah?" Clint answered.

"I don't want to be here, I want Leo and daddy I want to go home." Tony said tearing up.

"We will leave as soon as your better ok? I'll sent Steve to get Leo for you ok?" Clint agreed.

Tony nodded, Steve hearing the conversation left with Natasha to go get Leo.

The doctors came back in and numbed Tonys whole arm and have him some drugs.

"He'll be awake during the whole thing but try to keep him from looking." The doctor said.

Clint entertained Tony with stories and games like I spy.

The whole thing took about 45 minutes and around the half hour mark Steve and Natasha returned with the little stuffed giraffe.

Tony screeched in delight and reached for him with both arms. And noticing his left arm was being held down he tried lifting it again.

"Tony quit moving your arm please we are trying to stitch it back together." The Doctor said.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"You got bite by a shark." A male nurse said bluntly.

Tony started freaking out and Clint glared at the nurse. Clint grabbed Tonys hand and whispered comfort words into the boys ear.

Once they were officially done they gave Tony a sedated and he fell asleep with Leo pressed against his face.

The team turned to Clint and glared at him for a good 5 minutes before Steve asked the golden question.

"What happened?"

Clint took a huge breath. "Tony called me down to his workshop to see this invention he made and it turned out to be a wakeboard that was magnetized, these shoes you wear attract the board and you practically float almost 3 inches off of it. We went around the cove with the boat so you guys wouldn't see us and he went then I went and when he went again he hit a huge wave an did a pose in the air and landed in the water, a shark appeared and he screamed so I hauled the boat over and got him on and checked to make sure all of his limbs were still intact while he sobbed into my shoulder. So I wrapped a towel around him an headed back to the docks and now here we are." Clint finished.

"He will most defiantly heal but be thankful that shark didn't go any deeper, it would have taken his arm from the elbow down. Now mentally this whole ordeal will be hard on him and wether he will go in water again is a whole different problem. If were lucky it will just be salt water or large bodies of water but this could have gotten him deep and he could be afraid to even shower." Bruce said sadly.

"And if this kid is a strong as we all think he is he won't even be afraid." Natasha said.

They all stayed with Tony through the night and he was allowed to leave around lunch the next day.

So far since 6AM Tony has made 5 attempts at leaving and has flirted endlessly with a handful of nurses.

Clint and Natasha laugh as he flirts, Steve gets him back from his escape plan an Bruce is just there to watch it all.

Currently Steve is in bed with Tony holding him like a teddy bear after Tonys 6th attempt at freeing himself.

Clint has taken pictures and already made a nest on top of the counter.

The hospital practically kicks them out after Tony tries to jump out of the window.

And it's only 9:30AM.


	20. chapter 20

Tony sleeps throughs the day and the team lets him. For gods sake the boy got attacked by a shark.

They all check on him from time to time and smile when he's in a different position each time.

This boy couldn't possibly bring them more joy, the fact Natasha and Clint will be training him to kill and defend scares everyone. They all realize in the end that this is best but it will never stop the images of their Tony killing people form in their minds.

They start slow of course and build up, Tony runs with Steve in the morning and spars with Natasha and Clint for about 4 hours after breakfast then they eat lunch and he gets the rest of the day off.

Fury has been keeping them (not Tony) in the loop with the Ten Rings. So far they've destroyed 100 towns and killed about 175 people. Not in the US but coming soon.

Fury has ruined Tony's life by saying 7 words.

(Line break)

"Natasha and Clint, I'm sending you out." Fury stated walking out of the elevator.

"What" Steve demanded.

"I'm sending you to Pakistan, to handle some business. You'll be back by the following week. Pack your bags be on the Helicarrier in 40." And with that Fury strode out whipping his coat as he turned.

"He's not serious right?" Tony asked from the couch.

"I'm sorry baby boy but looks like we're leaving." Clint said looking at the ground.

He wasn't ready when Tony ran up to him and starting crying into his shoulder.

"No! You can't leave! I'm not letting you! Please don't go! Please!" Tony screamed into Clint's shoulder.

Clint scooped up Tony in his arms and walked to his bedroom.

"Hey, hey Tony buddy come back to me. There we go, now listen. I know it may seem scary but we're coming back I promise with all my heart will we be back and when we are we can snuggle and watching Disney movies and eat junk food while Steve glares at us from the doorway, how's that sound?" Clint asked the boy he was currently holding.

"I don't want you to leave me. I love you. Don't go." Tony whimpered.

"Love, I'm coming back I promise! I'll be safe and we can video chat at night. And you know I have Natasha no ones gonna want to mess with her, she'll protect me when I can't protect myself." Clint laughs.

Tony giggles and shifts in Clint's arms.

"Wait here. " Tony tells Clint.

He slips out of the room and comes back seconds later with that little stuffed giraffe Thor gave him so long ago.

"Take Leo with you, he always protects me maybe he can protect you to." Tony says laying the animal lightly on Clint's lap.

"Awe Tony. Leo's yours though." Clint says.

"That why i want you to take it, so you have something to remember me by!" Tony said.

"Tony, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Clint says grabbing the boy and wrapping his arms around him.

Natasha stands in the doorway and smiles as they hug.

She walks up behind them and slips her arms inbetween Both of them and they laugh and hug each other tighter.

(Line break)

Tony stands in his dad's arms and watching Clint and Natasha take off.

Loki holds him tighter when the doors separating them get closer.

Once they're gone Tony turns around and hugs his dad.

"They'll come back right?"

"Always." Loki replied. 

( line break)

Tony wouldn't sleep.

No matter what Loki did he wouldn't sleep, cuddles, warm milk, even watching Disney movies didn't get him to sleep.

Steve would put him to bed and watch until his eyes closed but the second he left Tonys room, Tony would sit up in bed and stare at the wall till morning.

Clint and Natasha had been gone for 2 weeks now and they haven't gotten a call or letter at all.

Tony cried the first week almost every night when nothing came in from them. Loki would hug him and hold him until he passed out from exhaustion.

Everyone was scared and worried about Tony, how could you not be?

Finally after 4 weeks of waiting Natasha and Clint stumble in the tower at 3AM and fall asleep on the couch together.

The next morning Clint wakes to fin Tony wrapper around him and sleeping soundly. He attempts to move and wake Tony up but Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He hasn't slept through the night since you left.

Clint sat there shocked and staring down at Tony. He threaded his fingers through Tonys hair and kissed his forehead.

"How could he let himself go like that?" Clint asked.

"He's been waiting to hear from you, nothing came and he sat and waited. All day, it scared all of us." Bruce answered.

"Maybe we need another vacation." Clint said quietly.

"Mmm vacation." Natasha hummed from under Clint's arm.

"Well Natasha agrees, maybe we can consider this once everyone's up." Bruce said with a smile heading into the kitchen.

)line break)

"Vacation!" Tony yelled.

"Yes Tony a vacation, anywhere you want to go, but hey calm down buddy my lap can only take so much weight big boy, man you used to do this when you were younger!" Clint laughed hugging Tony from behind.

"Well sorry for growing up! And I get to pick?!" Tony screeched.

"Yeah buddy you do!" Steve said from the counter.

"Better be warm Tony." Natasha said sternly with a smirk.

Tony giggled and buried his face into Clint's shoulder. Clint laughed and hugged him a fraction tighter.

Bruce set a plate of pancakes in front of Tony and kissed his head.

"Mmmmm blueberry!" Tony laughed and twisted in Clint's lap and grabbed a fork and dove in.

All the sudden a boom from the lower levels shook the building and Tony cried out.

"What was that JARVIS?" Steve asked.

"Not detecting and life signatures, an explosion has occurred on level 91, authorities on there way." JARVIS answered.

"Hey Tony? Go to your room buddy we will go check everything out, stay safe I love you." Loki told him and he left Clint's lap and ran away.

The team set out I figure out what just happened.

(Line break)

Tony entered his room and sat on the corner of his bed and pulled his phone out, he doesn't have friends but loves the games on it.

5 minutes later a knock came from his door.

"Come in! It's open!" Tony yelled and didn't even glance up to see that the person walking in was not one from his family.

The man walked up and sprayed something in Tonys face.

Tony screamed out from Loki and Clint.

"Daddy! Daddy come quick! Uncle Clint! Help please! Come here!Help!" He screamed.

No one heard him, no one came.

He was gone when Loki came running into his room looking for his son.

He was just gone.


	21. chapter 21

Bruce rubbed his eyes again and threw his glasses on the counter.

"This is useless! He's somewhere he has to be no one can just disappear! That doesn't make sense!" Bruce yells and throws a test tube at the wall.

"Bruce there's no reason to throw things. We will find him, I'm not ever giving up on this." Steve says sternly.

The team had been searching for three days and nothing has come up yet, they have seen some video footage of a boy who looked like Tony with a man in all black getting on a plane in San Diego about a day or so ago. The plane then disappeared 5 hours later.

They figured that they were heading to Hawaii but they sent a team out and every island came back with no sign of Tony.

Fury had been furious about all of this and called off all avenger duties till Tony was found.

Loki disappeared shortly after Tony was taken, claiming he would search the realms and talk to his mother and father about the situation. Thor decided to stay on earth incase any creatures came from different realms.

Now here they sit in Bruce's lab while JARVIS scans the entire earth for the fourth time that day.

"Let's take a break how about? Get some rest team, we will resume in the morning." Steve finalized.

Sadly, no one argued.

(Line break)

Getting through the days was hard for everyone but especially Clint, he just had that connection with Tony not even Loki had. Tony was the son he never had yet always wanted.

Natasha can see that Clint is breaking more and more everyday without Tony being here and she wonders if Tony was his actually age and self if Clint would be the same, maybe he always has favored Tony just has never opened up to show that to him. This whole parenting lifestyle hit everyone hard but Natasha thinks Clint was always ready for this.

Now that Tonys gone it just physically hurts Natasha to see him like this.

Those two needed eachother and she was going to fix that for the both of them.

(Line break)

Fury glared at Natasha. "We've tried everything, Natasha I can't think of anything else to do but wait for a ransom deal or-"

"Don't you dare say it. He's out there and he needs us. Now find out something or I'm going out on my own." Natasha sneers and walks out of the room.

"These people are going to be the death of me." Fury sighs.

(Line break)

Tony was scared. No Tony was petrified. Not only did his body hurt but he kept wondering why no one has come yet.

The scary man dragged him to a plane and they landed somewhere Tony couldn't even pronounce, which proved it was not meant to be found.

The man ejected some sort of bluish fluid in him and everytime he tries to make words nothing comes out.

"Have trouble are we?" The man asked.

"Hmfd gosdkl" Tony slurred.

"Awe little boy got his tongue caught?" The man laughed. Just then a women around the age of twenty walked in carrying baby clothes and a pacifier.

"Hello Tony." She said with a smile.

"Hur aere ou?" Tony said with drool slipping out of his chapped lips.

"This is scientist Jane Day, she will be turning your beautiful body into a little pack of joy with a big pack of problems, won't you ?" He asked.

"Of course! This is going to be fun!" She replied.

Tony let a few tears fall from his eyes and she gently swiped them away with the pad of her thumb.

"Of course...get to work I want him back with his owners by midnight tomorrow." The man said and left the room.

( line break )

(By the way calling Ms. Day Jane throughout the rest of the story)

The second the man left the room Jane ran over to Tony and gently lifted his head from his chest.

"Hey sweetie look up Hun, ah there are those pretty orbs." She says quietly.

"Wha tuo foun?" Tony asked.

"I'm gettin ya out of here, now yes I get that you are drugged and probably very confused but Tony you have to promise me something, you listening?" She asked.

"As hard as this whole experience is going to be you have to be strong and fight. There are so many people out there that absolutely love you, I know cause I've been forced to watch you for the last two weeks, Tony they need you and you need them. You have to fight. Understand?" She said.

That got Tonys attention, his family needed him and he was going to fight till his last breath.

(Line break)

Natasha got a call late that night about fury agreeing on sending the team out on a foot-search near the airport that Tony was last seen at.

She and Clint set out in the airport to talk to employees and Steve stayed back in the Helicarrier to watch over.

"Hello have you seen a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes traveling with man who was presumed to be wearing all black? They would have been traveling yesterday. " Natasha asked with sweetened lacing her tongue.

"Um ma'am I can't give you information on travelers." The lady answered.

"Yes you can." Clint sneered and showed her two badges given to them by Coulson.

"Follow me I might be able to help." She said and walked down a hallway next to security.

They walked into a room full of cameras recording everyone move.

A man eating a taco turned and greeted the women and proceeded to eat.

"Jim pull up the cameras from runway 4 from Friday."

He did and there on the screen was there boy being pushed into a plane.

"I saw him walking around here alone and he turned back and a man was chasing him, of course the man caught up and grabbed the boy, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his face and pushing him through the service door next to my office, I didn't think anything of it cause parents do that all the time but going through the service door intrigued my interest but my co-worker wouldn't let me leave my station." She said.

"Is there any way you can find out where that plane was going?" Clint asked.

"Jim?" She asked.

He pulled up file after file and finally brought up a blank one with a code needed to get in.

"Put this on a flash drive and we can crack it, we appreciate your help." Natasha said.

"Was this boy taken from his family?" The lady asked.

"You could say that." Clint answered sadly.

They left with the flash-drive.

(Line break)

Back on the helicarrier JARVIS started hacking into the flash-drive and soon enough they had the planes coordinates and a video of the plane landing.

There Tony was on a secluded island out in the middle of the Pacific.

"Time to bring our boy home, suit up team." Steve ordered.

(Line break)

The next morning was awful, that man came back in and gave something to tony that made his mind all fuzzy and he couldn't see straight anymore. Jane came in a couple of times and patted his head and told him to stay strong. How was he supposed to stay strong when she promised to help but has don't nothing yet?

Lunch was a bowl of weird oatmeal that came back up in about 5 minutes. Tony didn't know what to do, why did this man want him? And what did he mean by change him back into a bundle? What is going on?!

"Hello Tony!" the man said.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Call me Sam I don't know I'm not telling you my real name if that's what you think." He laughed.

"Jane bring it in!" he yelled into the door.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

She walked through the door holding a vial of electric blue liquid and a glowing green cube.

"Alright Tony here eat this, and then drink this." She ordered.

Tony shook his head and turned towards the ground.

Jane grumbled and ordered Sam to hold Tony's head up.

She shoved the cube into his mouth and all Tony could feel was burning. Sam kept his mouth closed so he screamed in his mouth as loud as he could, maybe they would stop if he screamed loud enough or maybe uncle Clint would hear or Dad.

Once the cube was gone she poured the liquid down his throat and he wailed out in pain. Why were they doing this! What did he do to deserve this?

His throat felt like sandpaper and tears were threatening to pour down his cheeks. Jane and Sam left the room and Tony finally relaxed and let the tears come.

About an hour later Tony finally felt the effects of that stupid stuff in his body. His throat hurt like hell and his whole body felt about two times heavier. He couldn't keep his eyes open and when he tried to talk just babble came out and pointless pleas for his family.

"Oh shut up they aren't coming, why Tony this is your new home! Might as well get comfortable, we figured the medicine would hurt your throat so you will not be eating tonight I just came to inform of that and that we are moving you to a different room! John, Robert come in and get this boy out of here!" he ordered.

Two men came in and picked the boy up and walked about 100 yards to a separate room. Once they arrived they strapped Tony to a bed and removed the little clothes he was wearing and left the room.

The room was cold and damp and Tony wanted to go home and cuddle up with Daddy and Uncle Clint.

He fell asleep dreaming of his family.

(Line break)

Tony was woken by loud voices ringing in his ears. He tried to move his body but nothing was working, he felt hands all over his body, ropes tugging him tighter to the bed and when he tried to scream out for help nothing came out of his mouth.

He could make out 3 guys in the room with him, they approached and did the worse this imaginable.

They raped him. And all he could do was lay there and take it.


	22. chapter 22

I want to go home. I want Clint I want dad I want to smell Aunt Tasha's hair and eat Uncle Bruce's food and cuddle with Uncle Steve and watch movies with Uncle Thor. This isn't fair why I did deserve this, did I deserve this? What did I do?

If I act like I'm sleeping I just get slapped until I wake up so I haven't slept in like two days. This all sucks. I'm getting so tired and I just can't take this anymore.

Tony fell asleep staring into the darkness of the cell not knowing what was going on outside of the building or what he was about to be changed into.

(Line break)

Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and now Loki crowded around the quinjet parked about a mile away from where Tony was. They knew he was there because of Intel from a shield agent who's been inside the building since the day Tony was taken.

They came up with a plan and were ready. Bruce stayed home incase Tony was hurt because there's no way Bruce could help freshly de-hulked.

Steve said the word and the team was off to bring Tony home back safe and sound. They entered the building finding it empty.

"What." Natasha said in a deep voice.

"Where is anyone...or anything? This place looks ransacked." Clint observed.

"Tony is still here. I can sense him." Loki said running off to the left where a set of doors opened leading to a hallway.

"Come on team." Steve said.

Turns out the place wasn't empty for they ran into about 20 men guarding a set of double doors down by the end of the hallway. They were no match for the team but Loki soon disappeared leaving everyone frustrated and confused.

"Thor?" Steve asked.

"I don't know where he went nor why he left." Thor answered.

"Well Steve, Thor knock down the doors, let's get him and leave." Clint said.

They did and behind the doors laid a single brown wooden door that had carvings of the sun and stars. Clint walked up slowly and pushed the door open.

Inside a crib sat pushed to the back wall and a changing table a rocker to the right of the room. Windows littered the walls and if you looked out you saw the universe and endless black.

Natasha walked up to the crib and looked inside and gasped, drawing all the boys’ attention.

"Hello." She said.

“Auntie Tasha! I thought you would never come!” The little boy squealed with joy.

“Well shit.” Clint said.

Natasha picked up the boy and rocked him to sleep.

“My god how old is he now?” Steve asked.

“2 or 3?” Clint guessed.

“Why does he have to be the one to go through this? It isn’t fair I hate that this keep happening!” Steve yells and punches the wall next to him.

“Steve! Yelling and punching is going to do nothing to help and you’ll wake him up. We’re leaving, I have no reason to be here any longer, and if you choose to join we will be in the quinjet.” Natasha says leaving the room with Tony asleep in her arms.

Everyone followers her silently.


	23. Chapter 23

As they walked back in their home, Tony still sound asleep, everyone realized Loki was still not here.

Until they walked into the family room.

"He doesn't deserve this. This is my fault. If he never knew of his past he would still be you're teammate not a dependent child. I am leaving, I wish you all good luck and I hope you take care of my son. He means more than the worlds to me and I am causing so much pain to myself by letting him go, but I have to find a way to fix this and I don't know how long that will take. But for now I must go and start." Loki says.

He walks over and takes the child from Natasha's arms and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Tony stirs in his sleep and let's out a tiny yawn and a smile is left on Lokis face as he looks at his son for the last time for a long time.

"Loki he needs a father in his life, you can't just abandon him!" Steve protests.

"I can and I will. That is why I have left him with you. You are his guardians, the mother he will come to love and the fathers he will come to look up too. He will never know of me or his past, I've rid his mind, young and old, of these memories of me or Howard and Maria. All he knows is you. Keep him close and don't ever let him go." Loki says with a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Will we ever see you again?" Thor asks quietly.

"Maybe, it all depends. Now, I must go. Farewell my friends, you've become my family and now you are taking care of my family, I thank you deeply for that and I will make sure that you are all protected at all times. Goodbye." With that a dark purple cloud forms around the room and as it clears Loki clears as well.

"He's ours now..." Clint whispers.

"Take him, I have to go." Natasha passes Tony to Clint and he whines in his sleep but soon cuddles into his arms.

Natasha heads to the elevator and no one misses the tears running down her cheeks when the doors close.

"I shall talk to her." Thor declares and leaves also.

"As far as what Loki is doing, I may be of assistance in my lab. I'll be there if you need me." Bruce exits as well.

"Well super soldier, let's wait till he wakes up and we get the fun task of feeding this bug who is also in desperate need of a bath." Clint says swaying Tony in his arms.

"I'll start making mashed potatoes, he likes those right?" Steve asked.

"It's Tony, anything we feed him will be a new adventure." Clint laughs.

The two head to the kitchen and Clint sits at the bar with Tony while Steve grabs a pot and some fresh potatoes from the pantry.

"What about Avengers business? He's ours now, we can't just hand him off to a babysitter, we could get 2 calls a day, he deserves better." Clint says.

"One of us will always stay behind with him, we're not passing him around like he was when he was little, you're right, he deserves the best and we're going to try out hardest to give him that and more." Steve declares.

"Thank god we agree on that." Clint smiles and plays with Tony's slightly curly hair.

—

"Lady Natasha, why the tears?"

They were sitting in the library that had all glass walls and displayed the city perfectly, Thor followed Natasha down here.

"I can't take care of a child, I thought this was temporary so I sucked up my own issues and helped the best I could, Thor I can be his mother, I was taught that I would never bear children in my lifetime and that no child deserves my love. I can't do this." She spoke as tears fell down her cheeks.

"My mother once told me the exact same thing when Loki was brought into our family, she said that I was anything but a child, I was independent and only came to her with wounds or sickness. But I assured her that day that Loki will surprise her in ways she would never see coming and that no matter what she was made to do this, I believed in only her to be able to take care of the two of us, I thought no other lady in any of the worlds had the guts to take care of the two of us, but she did. And she was an amazing mother." Thor said.

"How does that relate to me at all?" Natasha asked.

"You're the only woman on this earth that could possible handle what Tony is about to throw at us, you will be protective of him in ways you'll never understand but this love you think he does not have for you, may one day be the only thing that is keeping him from collapsing, and you'll be right there with him if and when that happens, Tony needs you and I think we both know in a way, you need him too. And please do not think we are not in this with you, we too, will also be here with you forever and him. You'll never go through this on your own, please. Know this." Thor said with a smile on his face.

Natasha got up from the bench and hugged Thor.

"Thank you." She said.

"Of course, now! I believe Clint and Steven are trying to feed the young master by now. This is truly something we cannot miss." Thor smiled and lead her out of the library.

—

"Tony! Please!" Clint pleaded with the child as he once again laughed out the potatoes he was currently eating.

"Steve! Quit making him laugh!" Clint yelled at Steve.

"I thought this is how you made them eat!" Steve protested.

"Tato! Plez Tato" Tony smiled and reached for Clint's spoon.

"Of course buddy, eat up. Maybe some of it will make it down your throat." Clint smirked and Steve.

Tony continues eating when Natasha and Thor walked in.

"Welcome! Since you're here please remove Steve from the kitchen so Tony can eat his Tatos in peace!" Clint yelled.

"Hey! I didn't mean to make him laugh I just dropped a cup!" Steve protested.

"I think Steve can stay since he's actually cleaning up after himself unlike some people." Natasha glares at Clint.

"Tony no one loves me in this house." Clint says to the little boy.

"Luv oo? Me luv oo!" Tony claps his hands, sending potatoes into the air and onto Clint's face.

"Well thank you young sir, but now we are both covered in potatoes and shall take a bath!" Clint announces.

Steve laughs and grabs the little bowl of potatoes and unclips Tony from the high chair. Clint swoops him into his arms and Tony giggles as they walk out of the room.

"Good luck!" Thor yells down the hall and Clint squeaks when Tony pulls his hair.


	24. Chapter 24

After flooding the bathroom, Clint and Tony head off to changing Tony into pajamas.

"Alright Tony it looks like we don't have any clothes for you just yet so diaper for now and someone's t-shirt for sleep?" Clint asks.

Tony giggles and nods his head as Clint lays him on the bed.

"Alright bud lets get you changed." Clint smiles and wraps the wiggling boy in a diaper like its nothing.

"Up!" Tony raises his arms and Clint picks the boy up.

"Lets go see the rest of the fam, I think you're going to fall asleep soon." Clint whispered.

"Never!" Tony giggled buy laid his head on Clints shoulder.

Clint smiled and kissed Tony's curls and bounced him lightly as they traveled to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Clint hands Tony off to Steve and asks JARVIS to turn on a kid-friendly movie.

Steve pokes Tony's stomach, "Hey lil guy where are your clothes?"

"Me nakey!" Tony yells and falls on his butt on Steves knees.

"Oh my gosh that means we get to go baby shopping for clothes!" Bruce says happily from the arm chair to Steves right.

Silence overtook the room as everyone stared at Bruce.

"What? I want Tony to wear a hulk onesie, judge me." Bruce says and turns to the movie.

Steve laughs loudly and sighs, "I guess you're right, I would love to see him in a Captain America onesie."

Steve kisses Tony's nose and pulls the boy into his chest. 5 minutes later Tony starts to whine in Steves arms.

"What's up bud?" He asks.

Tony looks up and his eyes fill with tears. Steve stands up and starts swaying him lightly.

"Maybe he's tired?" Bruce suggests.

"I guess it's kind of late for him, I'll go put him down." Clint answers and Steve exchanges Tony into his arms.

Clint walks down the hallway and Tony starts full on crying.

"Hey hey shushh, I gotcha. Don't worry your fine." Clint assures the boy.

Tony pulls on Clints shirt and puts his fist in his mouth.

"Why are you..? Shi-Shoot! A bottle! Tony I'm so sorry!" Clint rushes out of the room into the kitchen.

"JARVIS do we still have bottles?" He asks.

"Yes sir, to your left and in the cupboard."

"Perfect." Clint juggles Tony in his arms and successfully makes a bottle. Tony reaches out for it and Clint kisses his forehead and tells him to wait.

They enter Clints room and Clint moves the two of them to his bench that looks over the lit city below, he sits against the wall with Tony cradled in his arms, Tony's lip suck quietly on the nipple and Clint turns his attention to the night life below.

His gaze falls on Tony's peaceful face and notices that his eyes have closed while eating.

"I will protect you from anything Tony, I swear on it, you've gone through to much you don't understand. This city is a balance of danger and beauty, and now that you're here in my arms it makes that scale very unbalanced and it terrifies me. But I will never leave you." Clint brushes his finger across Tony's cheek and notices that Tony's bottle is gone and he is asleep in Clints arms.

Clint climbs onto his bed with Tony now laying on his chest, the bottle still 1/4 full sitting on the nightstand. Sleep slowly overtakes Clints body and he slips into the darkness, Tony's tiny snores being the only noise in the dark room.

Steve woke at 6 every morning for a run in Central Park, it's a tradition he has not broken since becoming unfroze, he likes the way the breeze feels on his face and breathing in the true fresh air the trees produce. But this morning was a little different then most, he had some precious cargo with him.

Tony woke at 5:15 with big fat tears rolling down his pudgy cheeks, Clint changed him and dropped the wiggling bundle on Steves chest, mumbles something incoherent and left the room dragging a blanket with him.

So Steve dressed the boy in one of his "small" t-shirts and wrapped him in a bundle of blankets and placed him in the stroller they previously owned. Steve figured he would only be gone for a half and hour and didn't worry to much about feeding Tony because it was 5:30 now.

Steve was now walking around the park smiling at the sunrise and listening to Tony talk to the bear he brought along.

"Alright Tony read to go home and eat?" Steve asked after their round trip.

Tony giggled and held up his bear. Steve took that as a yes and starting walking towards the tower.

"Oh my gosh! Is that your son?" A woman asked, who was walking by.

"You could say..." Steve said awkwardly.

"He is a very handsome boy, what is his name?" She asked.

"Tony." Steve replied itching to get away.

"Oh dear this boy needs to be fed, he's chewing on his bears paw." She said.

"That's where we're headed ma'am, it was nice talking to you." Steve said and quickly walked away from the concerned looking woman.

"Let's go bud!" Steve whistled as he walking into the elevator.

"Up!" Tony commanded.

"Not yet we're almost there." Steve told him.

"No! Up! Up!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, wait. We're very close you can wait." Steve once again told him.

And of course Tony then breaks into tears and pulls at the straps of the stroller just as the doors open.

"Geez Steve did you Dutch oven the poor kid?" Natasha asked walking by.

"Haha very funny, he wanted to be held and I told him to wait until we got here." Steve defended himself.

"Wow, great job with that." She replied and walked into the kitchen.

Steve undid the straps and picked up the crying boy, rolling the stroller into the closet he whispered words to calm the boy.

"Tony! I have food for you!" Clint yelled as the two entered the kitchen.

Bruce was drinking coffee and reading the paper while Thor waiting patiently for his pop tarts. Natasha was making new coffee and Clint as dressed in an apron holding a pan with pancakes in it. Steve laughed and set Tony in the high chair and cut up a pancake for his boy.

"Foo!" Tony smiled.

"Food, say food." Steve told as he gave him a forkful of pancake.

"Foooo!" Tony tried once again.

"Well I tried." Steve said.

Clint switched spots with him so he could grab his own pancakes and coffee.

"Why do you drink coffee?" Bruce's tired voice asked.

Steve shrugged, "Couldn't tell you myself, doesn't do anything."

Bruce sighed and chugged the rest of his coffee and got up for a refill.

"Coof!" Tony reached for Bruce's mug and he walked by.

"Umm...no. Defiantly a no. Just god no never anyone in this room ever give this boy coffee, please no. I can't- baby and no, I just..." Bruce trailed off as he left the room.

"Young Tony can have poptarts!" Thor announced.

"No, this kid does not need anymore sugar then what he's already getting from this syrup." Clint laughed.

Tony wiggled in his seat and reached for another piece of pancake.

Clint slid the piece over and watched as Tony bit straight down on his fingers and didn't make a sound, just happily ate his pancake.

"I don't get babies. How are we gonna do this?" Clint turned to the others and asked.

"Just think of it as the biggest and longest mission we've ever had." Natasha smiled and drank some coffee.

"Tony please promise me when you start fully talking you won't talk like Thor." Clint told the boy.

"Aye! Young Tony shall speak the way his chords of voice allow!" Thor yelled.

"I second that." Steve says holding his sensitive ear.

"Aye!" Tony screeched.

"Awesome, now we get to hear that all day." Natasha said into her coffee mug.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony has now formed the nasty habit of sucking his thumb subconsciously. Throughout the day he sits on the rug and plays with blocks while sucking his thumb, and even when someone is holding him he continues to suck it.

"Is this a bad thing? Should we get him to stop?" Clint asked.

"I believe the correct answer would be to alter how he is going about teething, not that he is just merely sucking his thumb out of boredom" JARVIS said.

"Well we could get pacifiers? We have to go shopping for clothes anyway." Steve said.

"I'm so getting him in a Hawkeye onesie by bed tonight." Clint smirked.

The two loaded Tony in his stroller, packed with snacks and stuffed animals, and made their way down to the cars previously owned by grown up Tony. A car seat was already in the middle of the backseat, probably Bruce, so Clint strapped Tony in and hoped in the passenger seat.

Tony stared out the widow the whole time, taking in every cloud, color, person, and tree that he saw. Clint noticed how his eyes shined when he noticed something new and it made his heart warm at the thought of all the innocence this little boy had, the little boy that was now his.

Steve was a slow driver, claiming that he was being extra cautious for their little passenger. But Clint knew it was because he was stealing glances in the rear view window at Tony the whole time.

"Alright, we should get...well...I don't really know what to get." Steve said and slumped his shoulders. Clint was steering the stroller while balancing a cup of coffee from their stop in the cafe before heading into one of the biggest stores in New York, Macy's.

"10 bucks you'll see something you've never seen before in this place." Clint laughed.

Steve turned and saw a couple with a child on a leash over in the perfume section, he silently handed Clint a 10 dollar bill.

"Baby stuff is upstairs." Said a voice from behind them.

"Sorry you just look like two lost dads shopping for the first time, your kid is very cute by the way. What's his name?" The average sized teenage boy asked.

"Tony, and thank you for you help." Steve said with a blush on his face.

"No problem, good luck." He said and walked away.

They found an elevator to take them to the next floor, during the ride up Tony started gurgling and laughing.

"Up! Up!" He laughed.

"Yeah buddy we're going up, pretty cool huh?" Clint asked and crouched down to the boys level.

"Col up up, praty!" Tony smiled at Clint and help up his stuffed bear.

"Close enough." Steve laughed.

When the doors opened the two men were faced with racks upon racks of children's clothes, all different colors and worst of all, all different sizes.

Clint took off with Tony towards the super hero racks and Steve heard, "They have all the Avengers on one!"

Steven jogged over and noticed their stroller now had 5 onesies stacked on top.

"People actually buy this?" Steve asked holding up one that had a banana on the butt.

"It's adorable Steve, get used to it. Tony is going to live in these." Clint glared at Steve and threw another one on the pile.

Steve noticed the Captain America one that even came with a toy shield. He smiled and looked down at Tony and pictured him running around in that onesie.

Clint threw two more on the growing pile. One was a monkey outfit that had ears and a tail, while the other was a bear like Tony's stuffed one. Tony lifted his head not knowing that his cuteness level was about to rise by the thousands once they got home. Steve and Clint grabbed about 10 more outfits and got Tony a nice warm blue blanket for when they cuddle him on the couch.

While in the elevator a fight was brewing.

"No he's going to wear the Captain America one!"

"No the Hawkeye one!"

The doors opened and Bruce and Natasha heard the two men fighting. They got up to make sure it wasn't actually a fight, Tony was fast asleep in the stroller and Bruce picked him up while Natasha grabbed the bags, they left Clint and Steve to their bickering.

Bruce set Tony down on the couch and Natasha laughed really loud and pulled out the bear onesie. Bruce carefully took off the shirt Tony was wearing and they slipped the onesie onto the sleeping boy.

"Awe you put him in the bear!" Clint pouted and went into the kitchen.

"I think he looks lovely, thanks you guys." Steve smiled down at the boy.

Tony turned in his sleep and the hood fell into place, giving him the cutest pair of brown fuzzy ears. His mouth was open and they saw his thumb go for his mouth, Steve ran to the bags and pulled out a pacifier. He ran into the Kitchen and washed the pacifier before getting back to Tony and removing his thumb from his mouth and slipped in a baby blue pacifier that had little stars on it. Tony latched on and his eyes squeezed shut a little tighter at the unfamiliar feeling in his mouth. They hear a big breath through his nose and then his eyes relaxed and placed his now free hand behind his head.

Clint walked back in with the blue blanket they got in his hands.

"Quit staring at my beautiful boy, he's my nap buddy, go away everyone." Clint told the three of them.

He picked Tony up and laid down with Tony on his chest. Clint wrapped the blue blanket around Tony and JARVIS turned on the TV. Clint placed his arm on Tony's back.

The group let them be and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Bruce popped his head into the living room 20 minutes later and saw that Clint had fallen asleep with Tony.

"JARVIS take a picture please." Bruce smiled and went back to cooking.

At dinner Clint placed Tony in a new bought high car next to the corner of the table. Bruce put rice and little chunks of chicken on the table.

"Foo! Foo!" Tony laughed and slammed his hand onto the rice.

Clint lightly grabbed his little pudgy cheek.

"Yes sir food for you, eat slowly. You don't want an upset tummy." Clint said to the little boy.

Tony gave him a big smile and continued to shoved rice into his mouth. He was still dressed in the bear onesie and when Thor walked in he said very loudly , "Young Tony is now the wearer of the powerful and brave bear, sir Tony I am honored to be in your presence." Thor bowed down to Tony which made Tony laugh his head off, he patted Thor's head and went back to eating his food.

Everyone got their food and we're eating with 3 different conversation throughout the table. All talk stopped when Tony let out a low moan and Steve looked at him and noticed the soon to be tears that were growing in Tony's eyes.

"What's wrong buddy are you still hungry?" Steve asked and cut a piece of his own chicken and placed it on Tony's tray.

Tony whined and pushed the chicken away.

"Diaper change?" Bruce asked.

"I just changed him before dinner." Natasha said.

Tony looked at the confused adults and then the tears came. His little arms flung out trying to grab Clint. Clint looked at him and chuckled softly.

Clint picked him up and rocked him slowly. Tony's cries immediately stopped and he cuddled into Clints arms, putting his head in the croak of Clints neck.

Clint sat back down and skillfully ate while carding his hand through Tony's little curls.

"Don't worry guys, we just have a cuddle monster on our hands."


End file.
